


Ianto

by michele659



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for  Reel Torchwood, the story is based on the movie "Laura."<br/>Ianto Jones is found dead and Det. Jack Harkness is assigned to the case. During the investigation Jack finds himself falling in love with the victim. But is he really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Harold Saxon is not the Prime Minister in this story. He is an artist who is one of Ianto's many admirers!

Ch.1- Ianto Jones

 **It was ten thirty on Friday night when Det. Jack Harkness got called in to investigate the** murder of Ianto Jones.

Jack sighed. Normally he tried to stay away from high profile cases. They always tended to attract unwanted attention from the news.

Ever since he’d broken the Starling case and become a “hero”, however, he’d been asked to take this kind of case more and more.

Thinking of the Starling case made Jack grimace. He hated that case and its brutality, and the injury that he’d suffered to his leg continued to bother him

Especially when it was raining.

So of course, it was raining that Friday night.

********

When he got to Ianto’s apartment he found it crowded with people. The CSU was going over the room gathering evidence, and the body remained as it had been found by one of the neighbors.

 _Jesus_ , thought Jack. _No wonder the neighbor was hysterical when he called 911. His face is completely blown apart!_ Aloud he asked for information about the murder, even though he could see it was a gunshot.

The CSU people went over it with him and Jack went to the apartment of the man who made the emergency call. The man was in shock and could not even answer the door himself. A police officer let him in. Jack nodded hello to the woman, and went into the kitchen where the man was attempting to drink some tea.

“Sir, I’m Detective Jack Harkness. I understand that you made the 911 call?”

The man was wrapped up in a blanket and was still shivering. He nodded yes.

“What exactly did you hear, and more importantly, see?”

“Well, I didn’t see anything really. I just heard a door open and close, and then a door opened again, and then a loud shot rang out. I went out into the hall purely by instinct. If I had thought about it I wouldn’t have rushed out there. But I did, and that’s when I saw-him,” he shut his eyes at the memory of finding Ianto’s body. “He was just lying there, and there was all this blood, and it was everywhere!  I couldn’t stop screaming!”

“It’s ok, Mr.-“, Jack realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

“Joseph.” The man said. “Mr. Thomas Joseph.”

“Well, Mr. Joseph, can you think if you heard anything after you rushed to the body? Or after you went back to your apartment to call the police?”

Mr. Joseph thought for a moment. “I didn’t hear anything when I found the body. Of course as I said, I was screaming,” he paused and then said,” but I _did hear_ something when I was making the call. I heard footsteps.”

“Could you tell where they were coming from or where they were going to?” Jack asked.  
“It sounded like it came from the stairwell, but I can’t be certain where they went to. I do know that whoever it was didn’t go out the front of the building. At least not then or I would’ve heard them.”

Jack thought about it for a moment. It was more than likely that the killer had heard the sound of the door being opened and gone to hide in the stairwell until he was sure Mr. Joseph wasn’t going to be coming back out.

He called for some officers to search the building. He doubted the shooter was still there, but you never knew what clues you could pick up that might have been left behind.

***

The search of the building yielded nothing, and none of the neighbors had heard any arguing or noise before the shot was fired.

Jack wondered why the shooter wouldn’t have had a silencer on the gun.

Perhaps this was an unpremeditated crime-a crime of passion.

Jack looked up at the painting of Ianto that dominated the room.

There certainly was a lot about the man to warrant a crime of passion.

He had incredible eyes, for one. Beautiful, blue with a touch of gray. Warm, inviting, expressive eyes. He appeared to be looking at whoever painted the picture with a combination of desire and affection.

Jack made a mental note to speak to whoever painted it.

He continued to gaze at the painting.

Ianto had one of those faces that you couldn’t forget. High cheekbones, full lips that seemed to be pouting in a flirtatious way even when he was smiling.

He had the appearance of someone who knows something you don’t and is teasing you with the knowledge.

Jack realized with a start that the secret Ianto was keeping out of reach was himself.

He filed that information away for later also.

Jack knew a bit about Ianto Jones.

The youngest man in NY to go from being a low level advertising executive to owning his own agency within the space of a few years.

“IJ  Ltd.,” was the agency celebrities of all kinds went to in order to promote their product lines, and all the big named designers vied for his attention.

From what Jack had read, the key to Ianto’s success,-apart from his incredible memory for details and his eye for perfection- was his anticipation of the client’s needs. It was uncanny, all the people who did business with him said, how Ianto always knew what they wanted and needed before they’d tell him. Most of the time he’d know even before they knew!

He also knew how to get the vision of what they wanted out there in the most imaginative way possible.

No one could ever say they found any of Ianto Jones’ ad campaigns boring.

They were often controversial, as they focused a lot on sexuality of all kinds.

Ianto said he didn’t believe in the “ categories” people put sexuality in, and so his campaigns often featured gender bending, bisexuality, homosexuality, transgender people, people having orgies,etc.

It was certainly very stimulating to watch.

Ianto himself was known to be bisexual, though when questioned about it Ianto would get annoyed and wonder why everyone had to be in little boxes about everything.“Why can't people just accept someone for who they are? Are we such a frightened people that if we can’t categorize someone we freak out?” he’d ask.

Jack privately agreed with Ianto, although in the macho world of law enforcement he couldn’t be as open about it.

He considered himself to be a “non category” sexual person, too.

Though truth be told, he generally preferred to be with men.

Jack rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on.

He could see he had his work cut out for him.

If this was a crime of passion, then Jack was willing to bet that there’d be a list of suspects as long as his arm.

Ianto Jones was a man who had inspired passions of all kinds in everyone he met

It was going to be a long night.

*******


	2. The Interrogations Begin-Suspect: John Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Harkness begins his interrogation of suspects in the murder of Ianto Jones.  
> Number one on the list is John Hart.

 

****

As Jack had feared, it had ended up being a long night. He and his team had spent hours looking into everything they could find about Ianto and his associates and friends, He’d spent most of the morning going over financial statements, and looking over records of the professional and personal life of Mr. Jones.  
*****  
It was early afternoon when Jack went to the apartment of John Hart, Ianto’s closest friend and mentor.  
Hart had given Ianto the publicity he needed when he first started in the business.  
John was an influential arts and entertainment writer for the NY Times and in the last few years had gotten his own show on a major network. Up and coming as well as established artists and media people from all areas competed to get a mention from him. It was said that an endorsement from him was like having Oprah Winfrey promote one of your books. He was a very powerful man to have on your side.  
And he’d taken a liking to Ianto.  
He and Ianto were constantly seen together and attended many openings and events together.  
Jack had the feeling that Hart wanted more from Ianto than friendship, and wondered if he and Ianto had been lovers.  
Jack pondered these things as he waited in the living room for Hart to emerge from the bathtub.  
He smiled. Jack knew this trick. It was a common one in suspects, especially arrogant ones like John. They wanted you to feel like they were the ones in control, not you.  
Jack usually let them do it. It lowered their defenses and made it easier for him to catch them in lies.  
After a while, however, Jack started to get a little annoyed and decided to do a little controlling of his own.  
Hart had many expensive and rare artifacts all over the living room, including a clock that was quite ornate and beautiful. On the shelves were glass objects. He picked one up, loudly.  
Sure enough a voice was soon heard from the bathroom. “Could you be careful with those, Detective? I realize you probably never see anything as beautiful as the artifacts in my home, so you may not realize how extremely rare they are. Let me assure you that your detective’s salary could NOT pay for replacements. If you even knew where to look for them, which I’m sure you don’t.”  
Jack grinned. He knew this trick, too. Try and be condescending to the investigator, thinking this would throw him off balance.  
Better people than John Hart had tried that on Jack, and not succeeded.  
He walked into the bathroom.  
“Come right in, Detective. I’d much rather you be in here than outside breaking things,” John said. He sat in the tub with his laptop on a tray, typing furiously. “Sit down,” he indicated a large chair that was near the tub.  
Jack shook his head. “I think I’ll stand, thanks,” he said.  
“Suit yourself,” Hart shrugged. He peered at Jack. “I know you! You’re that Detective who solved the Starling case. I must say that the photos don’t do you justice.”  
“Thanks,” Jack hated talking about the Starling case, but of course that’s what everyone always thought of when they saw him.  
“You were a hero in that case, Detective! You got injured, too, didn’t you? Something with your leg?”  
Jack nodded and said, “Yes. I really don’t want to talk about that, Mr. Hart. I want to talk about Ianto Jones.”  
“I thought as much,” he said. Moving the tray to the side, he stood up, seemingly unconcerned about his nakedness. “Hand me that robe, would you?” he asked as he dried himself off with a towel.  
Jack handed it to him and said, “I thought you and Ianto were close. You don’t seem very broken up by his death.”  
John glared at him. “My grief over Ianto is my own affair. I’m hardly going to burst into tears in front of you.”  
Jack nodded. “Fair enough. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to conduct this interview in the living room.”  
“I agree. We can have a drink while we talk.”  
“I’m on duty, Mr. Hart,” Jack replied.  
“Well, then you can watch me have a drink while we talk.”  
*****  
After Hart had dressed and poured himself a drink and they’d both settled on the couch Jack asked,”Were you in love with Ianto Jones, Mr. Hart?”  
John looked startled. Obviously he hadn’t expected that to be the first question Jack asked. “Well, you certainly get right down to it, don’t you Detective?”  
“I don’t have time to waste, Mr. Hart. Murders need to be solved quickly or clues have a way of disappearing.”  
“Yes, I was in love with Ianto, Detective Harkness. Satisfied?”  
“Was he in love with you?”  
“He thought me the most interesting, intellectually stimulating and cultured man he’d ever met. I agreed with him, of course. He also thought me the kindest, gentlest, most sympathetic man he’d ever met.”  
“Is that a yes or a no to my question?”  
“It’s a no, Detective.”  
“I’m curious as to why Ianto thought you were the ‘kindest, gentlest, most sympathetic men he’d ever met.’ No offense, Mr. Hart, but those are not the qualities that you are most noted for.”  
“Well, at least you didn’t question my being interesting and intellectually stimulating,” Hart said.  
“Don’t forget ‘the most cultured’ part,” Jack reminded him.  
“Ah, so you have a sharp wit, too, Detective,” he smiled. “Ianto would have liked you.” He paused and then said, “To get back to your observation. You are right. Being kind, generous and sympathetic are not qualities I’m noted for. But I wanted to be all those things, for him. When I was with him I was all those things.”  
“What about when you weren’t with him?” Jack wondered.  
“Well, let’s just say I’d be very sorry if one of my neighbor’s children were run over, and leave it at that.”  
“Ok," Jack shook his head. “It must have been hard for you, loving him and knowing he was not in love with you. In fact, wasn’t he supposed to be having a commitment ceremony with someone soon? Some society, playboy type?”  
Hart nodded in distaste. “Owen,” he spat the name out. “Owen Harper. The son of a rich Southern family, he’d never worked a day in his life until Ianto got a job for him with his advertising firm. He’s a commoner, for all his family’s supposed money.  
“Supposed? Why do you say that?”  
“Well, Owen never seems to have any money. He’s always leeching off of Ianto –that man has-had too big of a heart and could never say no to anyone with a sob story. Or, Owen would go to one of his older women “friends” and try to get money from them. Or from that society woman-Ianto’s cousin-Gwen Cooper.”  
“If he was so bad why would Ianto want to commit to him?”  
“Ianto was having second thoughts. I think he’d come to realize that he didn’t belong with Owen.”  
“Did you think, or hope that he would come to realize he belonged with you?”  
“Detective- I’m a suspect aren’t I? Well, of course I am. I would be insulted if you didn’t think me important enough to be a suspect. Yes, I’d hoped that Ianto would realize we belonged together. What we had together was so perfect, so deep. We connected in every way possible.”  
“But you weren’t lovers,” Jack interrupted.  
“Don’t be crass, Detective. Being in someone’s bed is not the only way two people can connect.”  
“Maybe not. But you did want to connect with him that way, didn’t you?”  
Hart sighed and sipped his drink. “Of course I did. Have you ever seen him, Detective Harkness?”  
“Not in person, no. He seems like a nice looking man, though- I mean from the pictures I’ve seen, and the portrait.”  
“Nice looking?” John looked as though Jack had suggested Ianto was the ugliest man on the planet. “He was beautiful, Detective. Beautiful. That portrait? Didn’t do him justice. It was painted by one of Ianto’s former lovers. A man named Harold Saxon. He was obsessed with Ianto, but he couldn’t do justice to his fire, his passion, or the depth of feeling in him. He was an amateur,’ John said, dismissively. “He couldn’t take it when Ianto rejected him. Ianto had to take out a restraining order. He’s one person I would definitely put on the list, Detective.”  
“Thank you for the tip, Mr. Hart. Now, what about you? Can you account for your whereabouts when Ianto was killed? Where exactly were you?”  
“I was right here,” John said. “I was writing for most of the evening, then took a bath and went to bed.” He smiled.”And yes, I know that leaves me without an alibi. If I’d known I might need one I would’ve made sure to let someone see me.”  
Jack stood up. “Alright. That’s enough for now. I’m going to start talking to Ianto’s friends and colleagues.”  
“May I come with you? I know all these people and am very observant. I could tell you if someone was acting strangely.”  
Jack looked at him appraisingly. He shrugged. Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn’t. One thing was certain; Mr. Hart would probably bring out the worst in the people he was about to interrogate. That would give Jack an advantage.  
“Alright, you can come. But don’t interfere with my investigation,” Jack warned.  
John nodded and went to get his coat.  
As they were leaving, John stopped Jack. “I don’t understand this, Detective,” Hart’s voice got hoarse with emotion. “Ianto was loved by everyone.”  
“Well Mr. Hart, it seemed someone either didn’t love him, or –they loved him too much.”  
****


	3. More Interrogations-The Unusual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Jack Harkness continues his interrogations of Ianto's friends,family and lovers past and present. The case gets more complicated as it seems just about everyone had a motive for the murder.

Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper

****

The first place Jack went to was the home of Gwen Cooper, Ianto’s cousin.  
“Detective Harkness? I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” she said. She paused when she saw John and sniffed. “What’s HE doing here?”  
“Is that any way to talk to your cousin’s best friend?” John asked, trying and failing to look guileless.  
Gwen glared at him.”Best friend! We all know that friendship was not what you really wanted from Ianto. You’re pathetic!”  
John fixed cold blue eyes on her. “You have no idea what Ianto and I were to each other. Besides, I wouldn’t call anyone else pathetic, Gwen dear. What about you? Trying so unsubtly to take Owen away from Ianto. What a joke!”  
Jack put his hands up. “That’s enough. From both of you. Ms. Cooper I’ll have to ask you to focus on my questions and leave any personal problems you might have with Mr. Hart for another day.” He turned and looked pointedly at Hart. “And if you don’t stop I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
John looked affronted but said nothing.  
“Fine. Let’s start then. Were you fond of your cousin, Ms. Cooper?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, of course I was. We were very close,” her eyes teared up as she said this.  
“What about your relationship with his partner, Mr. Owen Harper?”  
“Oh, don’t listen to this one,” she waved her hand at John.  
“I’m not. I’m asking you what your relationship with Mr. Harper was. Are you friends? Are you lovers? Are you in love with him?”  
“Detective!” Gwen was shocked. “Why would you ask that?”  
Under his breath John muttered, “Why? Why indeed.”  
“For one thing, it seems like you’ve been loaning him a lot of money in the last two months.”  
“Well, wh- what of it?” Gwen stammered. “It is my money, isn’t it?”  
“Of course. I’m just asking what kind of relationship you had with Mr. Harper that would cause you to take out ,” Jack paused to look at his notes,” sums of thirteen hundred, seventeen hundred, and two thousand dollars for him.  
Gwen blushed. “He was a little strapped for cash. He’d help me out with things. Run errands, shop for me-things like that, as a way of repaying me.”  
“He’s such a helpful fellow,” John smirked.  
“Oh, do shut up, John!” Gwen yelled. To Jack she said, “There is nothing going on between me and Mr. Harper!”  
As if on cue, in walked Owen Harper. The grieving boyfriend.  
“Well, you’re right on time, Owen,” John said. “This keeps getting better and better.”  
“I’m glad you’re here, Mr. Harper,” Jack said, ignoring John. “It saves me a trip downtown.”  
“Detective Jack Harkness. I’m here investigating your partner’s murder.”  
“What happened, Owen? “ John asked. “You were so broken up that you had to have mommy comfort you?”  
“John, for the last time. If you don’t shut up I’m going to throw you out!” Gwen screamed.  
“No need, Ms. Cooper,” Jack stared at John and said, “One more word out of you and you’re out of here. Understood?”  
John nodded, and went to sit on the window seat.  
“What exactly are you doing here, Mr. Harper?”  
Owen blinked. “Gwen is a friend of mine, and she was Ianto’s cousin. It’s only natural that I’d come to her during this time. We were trying to comfort each other.”  
John snorted but said nothing.  
“Where were you last night, Mr. Harper?”  
“I was at a classical music concert at Lincoln Center.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yes, alone. Surely you don’t suspect me, Detective! Ianto and I were having our commitment ceremony next week; you know that, don’t you?”  
“No, he doesn’t know that,” John said. “Neither do you nor any of us. Ianto was having second thoughts and was going to his house in the country to think about it over the weekend.”  
“That's not true! “ Owen looked at John in disbelief. “You’re just saying that because you wanted him!”Turning to Jack, Owen said, “I knew he was going to the country, but he didn’t tell me that he was having second thoughts about our engagement.”  
“Believe me or not, it’s what Ianto told me when he cancelled our dinner plans."  
“I don’t believe you!” Owen shouted, and for a moment Jack was afraid he was going to hit John.  
”It hardly matters now, does it?” John gave Owen a look of disgust and said, “I don’t know what he saw in you!”  
“Both of you, just calm down!” Jack yelled “Where is this house in the country?’  
“It’s in the Catskill mountains, in a town called White Lake,” Gwen replied.  
“Do you have a key to the house, Ms. Cooper? Mr. Harper?”  
Owen shook his head. “No, he hasn’t used it in a while so he hadn’t gotten one made for me yet.”  
John snickered and Owen glared at him.  
“He does have one in his apartment I believe.”  
“Ok, I’ll go take a look,” Jack turned to Owen. “Mr. Harper, what music did they play at the concert?”  
Owen looked surprised at the sudden change in the direction of the conversation. “Brahms’s first and Beethoven’s ninth,” he said.  
Jack nodded. He looked at Gwen. “Ms. Cooper,” he sighed. “I don’t suppose you have an alibi for Friday night, do you?”  
She shook her head.”I was here-alone.”  
Jack felt another headache coming on.  
“Detective?” Owen looked concerned. “Do you want to eat something? You look tired.”  
“Look at him,’ John said. “Playing the part of host so well.”  
“Be quiet, John!” Now it was Gwen’s turn to look as though she were going to kill John. Looking at Jack, she said ," He was just being considerate. My mind is so scattered right now I forgot my manners. Would you like some lunch, Detective?”  
“No, thank you,” Jack replied, then asked,”Ms.Cooper you are the executor of Mr. Jones’ estate, is that right?”  
Gwen nodded. “Yes. I have to go to the apartment sometime next week and begin inventory on Ianto’s things.”  
“You’re kind of in a hurry there, Gwen. Don’t you think that’s a bit crass?” John asked.  
“No, I don’t. I want to get it over with. I can’t bear to let it drag out,” Gwen looked sad as she thought of visiting Ianto’s apartment.”Besides, we have to get things sorted out before the reading of the will.”  
“Who inherits Ianto’s money, and his business? His apartment, his other properties?”  
“Well,” Gwen looked uncomfortable. “I do.”  
“Ha!” John looked triumphantly at Jack. “Isn’t monetary gain the number one cause for murder?”  
Jack gave him an annoyed look and said,” Actually it’s pretty much a tossup between money and love.”  
“I have my own money, Detective. I have no need for Ianto’s.”  
“Nonsense Gwen, dear. You can never be too rich, you know. Especially when you’re trying to keep a man as used to the finer things as Owen is,” John interjected.  
“John! You are disgusting!” Gwen exclaimed. Her green eyes widened and she glared at John with distaste.  
“That’s enough!” Jack had really had enough of the squabbling among these three. He thought he could’ve cheerfully arrested all of them.  
Just to shut them up.  
Jack rubbed his temples. He really could use an aspirin-or a drink- after dealing with these people.  
I have to get over to see Harold Saxon.” He looked at John. “And no, you can’t come with me. You can meet me at Ianto’s apartment at five, though. You too, Mr. Harper. There are a few things I want to go over with the two of you.”  
The two men looked a bit startled but agreed.  
***

Harold Saxon  
****  
Jack had to knock several times on the door before Harold Saxon finally answered.  
He looked like he’d either just gotten up or had never been to bed.  
He had a bottle in one hand and took a swig of it before asking, “Who the hell are you?”  
“I told you when I was yelling at you to open the door,” Jack answered. “Detective Jack Harkness, NYPD. I’m here about Ianto Jones.”  
“Oh, what the fuck is he saying I did now? I’ve been honoring the restraining order,” he sighed and moved away from the doorway to let Jack in.  
Once Jack got past the shock of yellow hair on Saxon’s head, he could see that he was a handsome man. Definitely an “artsy looking” type, kind of scruffy but with sexy hazel eyes.  
He had a nice body,too, Jack noticed, even if it was kind of hard to tell with the loose fitting drawstring pants and tee shirt he was wearing.  
No wonder Ianto had liked him.  
“Mr. Saxon, it seems as though you’ve not heard the news about Mr. Jones.”  
Saxon looked at him with something like fear, which rapidly changed to panic.  
“What news, Detective? What news? What the fuck has happened to Ianto?”  
He put the bottle down and grabbed Jack by the collar.  
Jack calmly disengaged himself and said, “Mr. Saxon, you’d better sit down.”  
“I don’t want to sit down! What’s happened?”  
“Mr. Jones has been murdered,” Jack tried to say it as softly as he could, but of course it didn’t matter. Just hearing those words was enough to send Harold into frenzy. He started crying and screaming; Jack thought he was going to throw something. Instead, he sunk to the floor and sobbed into the chair.  
Jack didn’t say anything. He knew Saxon needed time to calm himself down.  
After a while, Harold stopped sobbing so violently and began to quiet himself.  
“What happened, Detective? How was he murdered?”  
“Gunshot-to the face,” Jack said.  
“Oh my fucking God!” Saxon started wailing again, yelling Ianto’s name over and over and saying, “How could anyone kill Ianto? And like that? Destroying his beautiful face?” He stopped for a moment.”Why are you here, Detective?” he asked. “You couldn’t possibly suspect me, could you? I loved Ianto, I even worshiped the guy. I did a painting of him, did you know that?”  
Jack nodded that he did, and Saxon continued, “I would never hurt him-and I would NEVER destroy his face!! Why would you think I did it? Harold paused and a nasty smile came across his face. “Let me guess. Mr. John Hart, knower of all things Ianto Jones?” Jack didn’t answer but Saxon nodded. “It had to be him. That man is unhinged. He reviewed a show of mine and was incredibly critical of it. He called it derivative! Imagine! All the other critics thought it was wonderful. He wrote what he did to make me look bad in Ianto’s eyes. It might have worked, too. Ianto wasn’t the same with me after that, and shortly afterwards we broke up.”  
Jack consulted his notes. “Was it really just the interview that caused the breakup?” he asked. “It says here that a background check was done on you and that you were found wanting in a lot of ways.”  
“Oh, more bullshit!” he snorted. “More stuff cooked up by Hart, or that leech of a fiancé Ianto has now. He was already coming around Ianto while we were still together. Of course, Ianto never looked at him then. What better way to get Ianto to leave me than throw suspicion on me? Not that Ianto took him up on his offers back then,” his eyes looked like they were going to start tearing up again. “Ianto was the- faithful type, you know?”  
“Really?” Jack was surprised. He’d anticipated hearing the typical story of a rich, young, good looking man such as Ianto to be filled with stories of lovers. Instead, this man was saying that Ianto was faithful. Apparently there was a lot more to be learned about Mr. Jones if he hoped to solve his murder.  
“Yes, really. That’s why I blame Hart. I think you should look at him as a suspect,” he said.  
“Thanks for the tip. Actually, everyone is a suspect until I rule them out. That includes you,” Jack noted how Saxon tensed when he said that. “Now, I know there was a restraining order taken out on you by Mr. Jones. What were you doing that would cause Mr. Jones to take such drastic actions?”  
Harold pulled himself up and sat in the chair. He sighed. “I went a bit off when we broke up. I was drinking heavily, and I would show up at his apartment at 3 am, or I’d barge into the agency during the day and make a scene. And I called him all the time. I waited for him to come home from a date-inside his apartment!” Saxon shook his head, embarrassed by his own behavior. “I was a wreck and totally lost. It took the restraining order to slightly bring me back to earth.”  
“Mr. Saxon, you had a bottle in your hand when you opened the door,” Jack replied gently. “How much did you have to drink already?”  
“Not the point, Harkness!” Harold glared. “I didn’t say I wasn’t still upset. I merely said the restraining order brought me back to earth, slightly”  
He looked at Jack intently. “I was in love with Ianto Jones. Have you ever been in love, Detective Harkness?” When Jack didn’t answer Harold said, “You have no idea what it’s like to lose someone you loved as much as I loved Ianto. And I’m not even talking about his death. I’m talking about the loss of him as my lover.” Saxon closed his eyes for a moment. “Ianto was-a very loving, and very passionate man. I knew that from the first moment I saw him. We met at a gallery opening-we had similar tastes in art. He’d seen a few of my paintings and we discussed them. We had a glass of wine and then we came back here.” His eyes got a faraway look in them.”It was the first of many nights we spent together. Ianto-“his voice trailed off, and Jack knew he was remembering those nights.  
His eyes went toward a painting that Saxon had been working on.  
Two men, naked, their bodies entwined. From the looks on their faces you could tell the passion they were feeling.  
Harold followed Jack’s glance to the painting. “Yes, Detective, that is me and Ianto.”  
Jack stared at the painting. If this was what Ianto looked like when he was making love it’s no wonder Saxon was so obsessed with him. “It’s beautiful,” was all he said. Tearing his eyes away he asked,”“What were you doing last night?”  
“I was here-where I am most nights, painting.”  
“Can anyone vouch for you?”  
Harold shook his head. “No, I’m afraid I don’t have an alibi.”  
“Don’t worry about it too much,” Jack sighed. “Nobody else does either.”  
Jack asked Saxon, “Didn’t you work with Ianto on some ad campaigns? You’re a photographer also, aren’t you?”  
Saxon nodded. “Yeah, I did some shoots with him.”  
“Do you know if Mr. Jones was having any trouble at work? Any client unsatisfied? Any particular groups protesting too much because of Mr. Jones campaigns? Or, maybe any disgruntled employees?”  
Saxon shook his head. “No disgruntled employees. Everyone loved having Ianto as a boss. He was a very patient man, and very helpful to his staff. He listened to people’s ideas. He didn’t think that just because someone was his subordinate that their opinion couldn’t be valued. As far as campaigns go, there were no unsatisfied customers. Business was booming. There were,” he paused, “a few groups writing hate mail because of Ianto’s support of gay marriage. He’d worked that into a few of the campaigns he did, and some conservative groups were trying to boycott products bought through those campaigns. Nobody threatened violence, as far as I know. You should ask Toshiko Sato-she’s his junior partner- about that. Or, go to John Hart. That man knows everything that goes on in this town,” Harold said bitterly.  
Jack got up to leave then and left Harold there, sitting dejectedly on the chair, trying not to cry.  
******  
Toshiko Sato  
*****

Toshiko Sato’s apartment was on the Upper East Side. It was one of those modern, glass enclosed buildings that Jack hated so much.  
He showed the doorman his badge and went up to seeToshiko.  
Toshiko was waiting for him by the time he got to her door.  
Her eyes were red and swollen, and she looked very weary.  
“Detective?” She held out her hand and Jack shook it.”I’m Toshiko Sato.”  
“Detective Jack Harkness.”  
“Come in, please,” she said, and ushered him into the apartment.  
Jack looked around appreciatively. It was a beautiful apartment, with lots of light and space, and beautiful views of the city. She must have been getting paid very well by Ianto.  
Jack sat down in one of the chairs that were placed on either side of the fireplace. Toshiko sat down in the other.  
“So, Detective, how can I help you?” she asked. “I’m sorry I’m not at my best right now, but I’ll try and answer any questions you have. This has been a big shock to me, as you can imagine.”  
“You and Mr. Jones were close, Ms. Sato?”  
Toshiko nodded. “We were very close. We weren’t just employer/employee. We were good friends.”  
Jack wrote that down, and he said, “Were you in love with him, Ms. Sato?”  
Toshiko looked astonished and said, “Detective Harkness! How is that relevant to the case?” Comprehension dawned in her eyes. “Oh- am I a suspect? That’s ridiculous!”  
“No, it’s not, Ms. Sato. There’s every possibility that Ianto Jones was murdered by someone who not only knew him, but knew him well.”  
“Well, I certainly didn’t do it!” Toshiko glared at Jack, and then she sighed. “Ok, I don’t want to impede your investigation, Detective Harkness. Yes, I was in love with Ianto-as was practically everyone who knew him! But he wasn’t interested in me, not really. Oh, we flirted and such, but he was very loyal to his boyfriend- Harold. Harold Saxon,” Toshiko screwed up her face when she mentioned him.  
“Problem with Mr. Saxon?” Jack asked.  
“Well, you know about the restraining order, right? “ Jack nodded. “So then you know the problems he was causing Ianto, both professionally and personally.”  
“How was he causing him problems professionally? By showing up at the agency, causing a scene?”  
“Yes. But even before that- Ianto tried working with him after they broke up. Harold was impossible though. Totally unprofessional. Showing up late, drunk, fighting with Ianto. Ianto finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided he couldn’t work with him.”  
“How did that conversation go?” Jack asked, though he had a pretty good idea.  
“About as well as you would expect. He caused a big scene and had to be removed from the building.”  
“Did the arguments ever turn physical on Mr. Saxon’s part?”  
“No, but Mr. Saxon did threaten to punch Ianto or beat him up a few times.”  
“How did Ianto respond to that?”  
Toshiko thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think he was too worried about Mr. Saxon turning violent,” she said.  
“Speaking of threats, I understand that Mr. Jones received some hate mail from people who opposed his political views.”  
Toshiko nodded. “Yes, they’re at the office. We keep all those types of letters for legal reasons. But none of them threatened to kill Ianto. They mostly just told him he was evil, vile and going to hell.”  
“Any one person or group stand out in your mind?”  
“No, I can’t think of any person, or group,” Toshiko said after a moment.  
“Any lawsuits pending right now that you know of?”  
“No, nothing like that. Our clientele was always pleased with our campaigns.”  
“What about employees? Was everyone as pleased as you to be working with Ianto?” Jack watched her closely as she answered.  
“Yes,” she said immediately. “He was a very generous boss, and an excellent mentor,” she closed her eyes for a moment. “He was a very good friend.”  
“Ms. Sato, did Ianto seem worried about anything? Was anything bothering him that he might have confided to you?”  
“Well, I know he was having second thoughts about the man he was going to have the commitment ceremony with, Owen Harper.”  
“Do you know why?” Jack asked.  
“Why he was having second thoughts? Detective, have you met Owen Harper? He’s nothing but a player. And we recently hired a very handsome man for one of our campaigns. Owen was in charge of that particular ad, and he arranged the layouts and the photos shoots.He flirted constantly with the man, and they even had lunch together a few times.”  
“Did Ianto know?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, he did, but he didn’t seem to be bothered about it. Although who knows, maybe that was part of the reason he was having second thoughts about the commitment ceremony. I didn’t really know the model. He seemed nice enough, I suppose.”  
“I need his name and address, Ms.Sato,” Jack opened his notebook.  
‘His name is Mark Johnson. You’ll have to ask Owen about his address. I think he lived in Brooklyn somewhere,” Toshiko shuddered at the thought. Seeing Jack’s smile she blushed. “Sorry. I just try and avoid the boroughs as much as possible.”  
Jack laughed. “Ms.Toshiko Sato, I do believe you are a bit of a snob!”  
Toshiko laughed also. “That’s what Ianto said, too.” Her face got somber again as she thought of him.  
“Ms, Sato, what were you doing last night? You understand I have to ask you these questions, right?”  
She nodded. “Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I have no alibi. I worked until around eight and then came home, took a shower and watched a movie.”  
“Which movie was it?”  
“Tombstone, “she smiled. “I’m a sucker for Westerns.”  
“Well, thank you Ms. Sato. If I need any more information I’ll call you.”  
Toshiko nodded. “I hope you find whoever did this, Detective.”  
Jack smiled, “I intend to,” he said.  
***


	4. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Jack Harkness brings John Hart and Owen Harper to Ianto's apartment to assess their reaction to being at the murder scene. Several secrets come out about both men as Jack delves deeper into Ianto's personal life.

***  
At five o’clock Jack met Owen and John at Ianto’s apartment.  
Jack had a few reasons for wanting to meet there.  
The uppermost reason was that he wanted to see their faces when they entered the apartment where the murder took place. It would’ve been their first time being there since the murder and he was hoping to get their visceral reactions to the crime scene.  
Neither man wanted to enter the apartment when Jack opened the door. He immediately began to go over what had happened with them.  
“The doorbell rang and he opened it. The shot was fired and he staggered further back into the apartment and fell-here,” Jack indicated the spot on the floor where Ianto’s body had fallen.  
Both Owen and John entered very slowly, staring at the spot on the floor.  
“Detective, please put the lights on!” Owen pleaded.  
Jack walked over and turned on a lamp.  
“I guess I might as well try and find the key,” Owen said. “I’ll start with the office.” He walked away, leaving Jack and John in the living room. Jack looked at the room with appreciation. He hadn't really been able to notice any details while the CSU was there checking for evidence.  
It was a very understated room which managed to be both elegant and cozy. Like John Hart Ianto had a number of exotic artifacts-and the same clock that adorned Hart’s apartment. Somehow, however, in Ianto’s apartment they seemed to enhance the warmth of the room rather than make it seem more impersonal.  
Jack liked it.  
“Detective,” Hart interrupted Jack’s observations. “Why did they have to use that horrible photograph on the front page? Showing his face blown off like that?” John demanded, angrily.  
“That’s the press for you. I doubt that it really matters to Ianto, do you?” Jack shrugged, although it had annoyed him, too.  
“That’s pretty cold, Detective. Ianto didn’t deserve that,” John looked at the portrait. “Look at that face. Ianto wasn’t just anybody, you know.”  
Jack looked at the portrait again. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Ianto was looking at him, through him, his eyes holding a secret that he wanted to share.  
“I told you I thought that he was a good looking man,” Jack said.  
“Detective! Is that all you can say? Haven’t you ever been in love?” John looked like he was about to cry.  
“Why is everyone so interested in my love life?” Jack wondered. “First Saxon, now you.”  
“Saxon!” John said, dismissively and then added, “You still didn’t answer me, Detective.”  
“And I’m not going to, either. It’s not relevant to the case,” Jack replied, firmly. He looked over to Owen, who had come back into the living room. “Any luck finding the key to the house, Mr. Harper?”  
“No, it wasn’t in the office.”  
“Mr. Harper, I have to ask you a question. Why did you lie about being at the concert last night?”  
Owen seemed surprised. “I didn’t!”  
“Then why did you say they played Brahms and Beethoven? The program was changed at the last moment.”  
“Well, I must confess. Ianto and I had been working so hard on the campaign that I fell asleep during the concert. I know that sounds suspicious. I also know that I’m the type of person that people always suspect of wrongdoing. I guess it’s because I have such an unconventional lifestyle.”  
John said, “You mean the lifestyle where you steal from your hostesses and procure money from wealthy women? Or the one where you cheat on your boyfriend with anyone who’ll stand still long enough?”  
Owen started to say, “Hart, I’m warning you-“ before Jack piped in that he was warning both of them to knock it off immediately.  
“Mr. Harper, it doesn’t sound suspicious that you’d fall asleep at the concert. I fall asleep at concerts all the time,” Jack assured him.  
Owen all but stuck his tongue out at John and said “Thank you, Detective.”  
“Now, where else do you think he might have left the key?”  
Owen looked around. “I think it might be here,” he walked around to the old fashioned credenza and checked inside. “No, it’s not here. Maybe in the bedroom?”  
They walked into the bedroom. Jack started for a moment when they entered the room.  
He hadn’t paid that much attention to this room either when he got here last night. Now that he could take it in he saw that it was a beautiful, sensuous room. It was as warm and inviting as Ianto’s eyes in the portrait.  
“Now where the hell did that thought come from?” Jack thought.  
John and Owen were both also staring at the bed. Owen moved to it and started brushing his fingers over the pillow.  
“Ianto always had the most luxurious thread counts, and the softest pillows. It was like being in a cocoon being in here with him,” he smiled softly.  
John snorted. “How would you even know about the finer things? You’re nothing but a common”-  
“You’re just jealous that you never got to experience what it was like! You’re just a disgusting, pathetic,”-  
“Gentlemen and I do use that term loosely –if you both don’t shut up I will arrest you for impeding an investigation. So, shut up!” He waited for a moment, and when he was convinced that they weren’t going to say anything else, he asked Owen where they should look for the key.  
“I’m not sure. I think I saw it in the side drawer here,” he said. He leaned down and opened the drawer. Sure enough, he produced a key that he said was the one to the country house.  
“You know,” Jack said as he took the key from Owen, “this key wasn’t in the police inventory of things in this room. Someone added it after they left. Was that you, Mr. Harper?”  
“Ye-s. Yes it was,” Owen admitted. “I wanted to give it to you without Mr. Hart being around. I have my own private reasons for doing that. Reasons that have nothing to do with Mr. Hart.”  
“Everything interests me where Ianto is concerned,” John said. “So, Owen, you put the key in the drawer now, and your alibi has a major hole in it. Interesting,” Hart smiled.  
“You need to stop implying I had something to do with Ianto’s murder,” Owen yelled.  
“Fine. I won’t imply it. I’ll state it unequivocally. I think you killed him,” John moved closer to Owen, acting as though he were going to hit him.  
Owen moved forward also.  
Jack stopped Owen from advancing and said, “I wouldn’t.” He turned to Hart. “You shouldn’t either.” He glared at both of them. “The only one doing the detecting is me. Got it?”  
The other two looked down and then glared at each other again, but said nothing.  
“Now, Mr. Harper, could you give me the address of Mark Johnson?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, the pretty model Owen was cheating on Ianto with?” John smirked.  
“I wasn’t cheating on him!” Owen practically screamed. “Detective, I don’t have it on me. I know he lives on Clinton Street, in Brooklyn Heights. You can get the number from information, though.”  
Jack nodded and gestured to John. “Come on, let’s go. I have a few more things to discuss with you.” He looked at Owen and said, “You can go.”  
“But Detective, don’t you want to ask me any more questions about Ianto’s personal life? I knew a great deal about that,” he said pointedly while giving John a spiteful look.  
John didn’t rise to the bait, though. He just rolled his eyes.  
“No, thanks,” Harkness said.”That’s it for now. I’ll be in contact with you again soon, though.”  
Owen said goodbye and John and Jack walked down the block to the nearby restaurant that John had frequented with Ianto.

TBC


	5. John Hart and Ianto Jones

 

****

 

The restaurant was a cozy, intimate place. It was dimly lighted and the tables had candles on them. A piano player was playing a melancholy tune, and John grimaced when they sat down in the booth.

”That was one of Ianto’s favorite songs," he said.

Jack listened for a moment. It had a beautiful, haunting quality to it. “I like it. It is kind of sad, though.”

The music continued, and Jack realized he’d better let John order a drink before he got too melancholy.

John signaled for the waiter and ordered a cognac for himself. “Detective? Still on duty?”

Jack shook his head. “No, not as of this moment.” He looked at the waiter and said, “I’ll have a scotch, please.”

The waiter nodded and walked away.

“This was mine and Ianto’s favorite place to come for dinner,” John said. “We used to celebrate all kinds of holidays and milestones here. And we used to come here just to unwind from the pressures of the day.” He smiled. “It was where I first met Ianto. If you had told me at that time, however, that I’d become his mentor and his closest friend I would have laughed at you.”

“Why?” Jack asked. “What happened?”

“Ianto came and approached me about an endorsement for a campaign he was working on. I’d never met him before and here he was interrupting my lunch! I was very annoyed.”

******

_“Mr. Hart?” I looked up to find the most beautiful eyes staring at me imploringly. I was intrigued until he said: “I hope you won’t think this is too forward of me, but I was wondering if you would take a look at this ad I came up with. I was hoping you would endorse the product.” He didn’t even have the good sense to look nervous when I fixed him with my most nasty stare._

_“Young man, do you not see that I’m having lunch?”_

_“Yes sir I do, and I’m really sorry about this. It’s just that you are a very difficult man to reach, and everyone knows that an endorsement from you is a huge boost to whatever you’re trying to sell.”_

_I stared at him, open mouthed. “Mr.-“_

_“Jones. Ianto Jones. I work for the Bullock ad agency.”_

_“Mr. Jones.-I don’t know if you were brought up in a backwoods area, where it’s not considered impolite to barge in on someone when they are eating-“_

_“Oh, I really am sorry. But please, it will only take a second”-_

_“I know what it is!” I shook my head. “You think that the rules of conduct don’t apply to you because you are handsome, or because you are a young man. Or possibly both.”_

_Ianto continued trying to show me the ad, murmuring unconcernedly, “Possibly.”_

_“Mr. Jones! Do you honestly think that your career advancement is more important than my lunch? Because I can assure you, it’s not.”_

_“Oh, you don’t mean that. That would make you very self absorbed and superficial,” Ianto looked at me with this hurt look on his face, but I could also see he meant every word._

_“I never joke about my own importance,” I said, pompously._

_“Well then I feel sorry for you,” Ianto replied. “You must be a very lonely man.” Then he packed up his portfolio case and left._

_“I hated that he hit home with that last line. But that was the way Ianto was. He always got right to the heart of the matter. He could see right through me, through everybody-except, it seemed, Owen. I think with Owen it was more that he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. People never do that for Owen, and Ianto had a thing for people he saw as underdogs. But to get back to our first meeting. Ianto was right. I WAS a very lonely man. I usually preferred it, because I don’t like most people. Still, I was lonely for companionship, love, a sexual connection that was more than just a casual thing. I realized that I wanted to see Ianto again. I wanted to apologize, wanted to make things right. I actually wanted someone’s good opinion of me. So I went to his office and apologized.”_

_“Mr. Jones, there’s a gentleman here to see you," the receptionist said. “I tried to keep him out but he said you’d understand why he was here.”_

_Ianto was busy working on his ad when he looked up and saw me. “That’s not a gentleman, Becca. You’ve been misinformed.”_

_I walked over to him and stuck out my hand. “Mr. Jones, I’m very sorry for being so rude to you this afternoon. I –would be happy to endorse your ad”_

_Ianto raised his eyebrow at me (something he managed to look very sexy doing) and shook my hand. “Thank you, Mr. Hart.”_

_“I wish you would call me John. I also wish you would allow me to show you how sorry I truly am by letting me take you to dinner tonight.”_

_Ianto laughed. “You don’t have to do that, Mr. Hart. I already told you I accept your apology” He looked at me and said: “I’m also sorry for the things I said to you.”_

_“Nonsense, they’re totally true.” I smiled. “But you could help make them less true.”_

_He laughed, and I realized I loved the sound of it. “Fine- we can have dinner!”_

_“Good, I’ll pick you up at six,” I said and waved to the others in the office._

_For the first time in a long time I was actually feeling happy._

_I think I fell in love with Ianto at that moment._

****

John snapped out of his reverie and looked at Jack. “Does that sound pathetic?”

Jack shook his head, “No, it happens to people like that sometimes.”

“But not to you, Detective?”

Jack smiled. “We weren’t talking about me, were we? So what happened after that first evening?”

“I became Ianto’s mentor, as you know. I gave him a great deal of publicity, got him introduced to potential clients, brought him to functions where he could network, meet the right people. But all I really had to do was open the door for him. Once that was done, he won the clients and the important people over with his brilliance and charm. He had a natural magnetism, and wherever we went he’d command the attention of everyone in the room. It didn’t hurt that he was a very beautiful man.”

“No, I’m sure it didn’t,” Jack agreed. “Didn’t you feel resentful, though? You did all these things for him and then he fell in love with Harold Saxon. I’d be angry.”

“Yes, well, we weren’t talking about you, remember?” John smiled. “I knew from the beginning that Ianto saw me as a mentor and as a friend, and he was a very good friend. I even thought he felt something more for me but was afraid of ruining our friendship by giving me what I made very obvious that I wanted. No, I wasn’t angry at Ianto, Detective. I did feel Saxon wasn’t worthy of him, and he proved that. There were others, of course. But Ianto’s discriminating nature kept most of them away. Those few that attempted something more than a casual relationship with him (and there were surprisingly few that Ianto even had casual relationships with. He was a romantic at heart, you see. He really was looking for love.) I managed to get rid of. No, not kill, Detective!” he added, as he saw Jack’s eyes widen. “I mean, I would expose them for the frauds they were and Ianto would do the rest.”

“Didn’t that anger Ianto? That you would interfere like that?” Jack asked.

“Well, he usually didn’t know it was me. When he did find out, yes, he would tell me to mind my own business. But Ianto could never hold a grudge, Detective. Sometimes people, me included, took advantage of that. Sooner or later our asking for forgiveness would be heeded, or he’d just tell us to forget what had happened, and things would be the way they were before.

I tried not to abuse that quality in him, however. I was afraid of what would happen if I ever lost him.” John sighed and said, “Now I know. It’s hell, Detective Harkness. My life has never felt so incredibly empty. You see, even though Ianto and I were not lovers, we spent a great deal of time together. Twice a week we’d have dinner at his apartment or mine, and we’d go out at least once a week. Sometimes more, depending on what was going on in the city, or with his agency at the time. He liked having me accompany him to functions, he said.” John smiled at the memory. Then his face clouded over. “Of course, things changed somewhat when Owen came into the picture. Ianto met him at a party his cousin, Gwen, was giving. He honed in on Ianto like the proverbial heat seeking missile, and whisked him away. They spent the evening dancing and talking. It was sickening the way he went after him. All so he could use him, of course.”

“Of course,” Jack said.

John went on as though Jack hadn’t sad anything. “I couldn’t get him away from Owen. No matter what evidence I produced to show that he wasn’t who he said he was.”

****

“ _I don’t know what you see in him, Ianto. You could do so much better!”_

_“You mean, like you, John? That’s the real reason behind this investigation, isn’t it?” Ianto asked. “You don’t want Owen or anyone else to have me?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. Did I make up what’s in the report?”_

_“I didn’t say that. It doesn’t mean that it’s true, though. Many people don’t like Owen because he doesn’t always play by the rules, and he’s a bit of a player. They’d be happy to spread slander about him.”_

_“Is the police report part of the slander?”_

_“So, what if it was true that he stole from one of his hostesses years ago? People can change.”_

_“Ha! Ianto, you are still naive, aren’t you?”_

_“Am I?” Ianto asked. “Don’t you always tell me how you’ve changed? How much better a man you are for knowing me? Are you lying? Am I being naïve, John?”_

_“No. But in Owen’s case I don’t think he’s changed. I think he’s still a leech, still a player and still a nasty piece of work. He will break that beautiful heart.”_

_Ianto’s face softened and he reached out and stroked my face. “Thank you, but please don’t worry. I will be fine.”_

***

John took a sip of his drink. “Well, it turned out that I was right. Ianto had hired a model, the one you were asking about. Mark Johnson. Mr. Johnson and Owen became very friendly, as Owen was in charge of the campaign that Mr. Johnson was the model for. Soon there were rumors of flirting, lunches, etc. I did a little detecting and found that Owen had given Mark this sterling silver keychain that Ianto had given him as a gift,” he paused. “I found out when Mr. Johnson brought it to a pawn shop. I bought it and showed it to Ianto. We went together to confront Owen.”

Jack looked stunned. “Why didn’t you mention this before? “

John looked puzzled. “Well, I did say that Ianto was having second thoughts about the commitment ceremony,” he said.

“But you didn’t go into detail about the reason why!” Jack was annoyed. These people with their secrets and their games. They just made his job much more difficult. “So Ianto accused Owen of being unfaithful and what happened next? What did he say?”

“He denied it, of course, the fool. You should’ve seen his face when Ianto produced the keychain.” John smiled maliciously at the memory. “It was a perfect moment. Then he stormed out of there, leaving Owen a very unhappy man.,” he paused. “That was a week and a half ago. Then yesterday Ianto called to cancel our dinner, and as I said, he told me he was going to the country to think things over. I knew Owen had been calling and I figured he had tried talking Ianto into giving him another chance. Still, I was kind of surprised. I thought he had _already_ made up his mind. I thought his pride would’ve kept him from listening to anything that fool said. I thought-“

“What? That he’d finally listen to you? I asked you earlier if you’d hoped that Ianto would realize you two belonged together, and you said you did,”Jack leaned back in his chair and observed John. “I don’t think you’ve been totally honest with me,” he said. “I think that you and Ianto became lovers. When did it happen, Mr. Hart? After you destroyed his faith in Owen? Did he fall into your arms because he was devastated that Owen betrayed him? You loved him so much that you didn’t care if he used you to get over the man he was really in love with?”

John shouted, “It was nothing like that. Who are you to talk about my relationship with Ianto? Or to speak about him with such disregard? You didn’t know him, you didn't know how deeply he felt things, how much he carried inside himself. You know nothing, Detective. Don’t pretend that you do.”

“I know you and Ianto were lovers and you lied to me. Now tell me about it. When was it? What happened, and most importantly, why did you lie?”

“The last is very simple,” John said. “I lied because I knew you would jump to the conclusions you did. I also lied because it was a very precious and private memory and had nothing to do with the case.”

“Any revelation like that would have something to do with the case, Mr. Hart, and you are intelligent enough to know that. Now, tell me what happened.”

“Fine, “John sighed in defeat. “But don’t say anything derogatory about Ianto, or about me and Ianto”

Jack nodded."Just get on with it.”

“Fine,” John said again. “Ianto was very upset when we returned to his apartment…”

*****

_Ianto struggled with the key to the apartment, his hands shaking from anger. Finally I took the key from him and opened the door myself. As soon as we were inside he started throwing things around. Ianto had always been a passionate person, but I’d never seen him explode with anger like that._

_“You were right, John! That son of a bitch was using me! He never changed, he never loved me,” he paused and sank down into a chair. “He never loved me.”_

_He looked so broken that I went to him and knelt in front of him. “You know it’s his loss, right? I know that may sound trite, and I’m sorry. I –don’t have many skills in comforting people. That’s more your forte. But I do mean it. He was lucky you found him, and he was beyond lucky to have you love him. If he wants to throw that all away for some casual fuck, that shows how unworthy he was of you, how stupid he is, and how incapable of love. Because, Ianto if he couldn’t love you, then he can’t love anybody.”_

_Ianto looked at me and I could see that how hurt he really was. I could also see that what I said touched him._

_“You are the only one who’s never disappointed me”, he said. He was crying, and I remember brushing the tears away, thinking what a waste it was for him to cry about Owen. He picked up my hands and gently kissed my palms. “Thank you,” he said._

_I drew him into an embrace, and I hugged him as tightly as I could, mentally going through several forms of torture and murder for Owen Harper._

_Then I just started kissing his hair, and I lifted his face to mine and kissed either side of his face, then his eyes. I told myself I was kissing the tears away, but I think Ianto knew better._

_He smiled at me when I took my finger and placed it on his lips, brushing off the tears that had fallen there._

_Then I kissed him._

_I’d never kissed him like that before. We’d kissed hello and goodbye, that sort of thing. We never had any sort of romantic or sexual kiss before, though. And this was definitely romantic, and sexual. There was so much passion in that kiss that before it was even over we knew we were going to do it again. And again._

_Soon, we found our way into his bedroom, and well, you know what happened after that. We made love all night. When I say all night, Detective, I do mean all night. Ianto was extremely sensual and very-earthy. It was one of the anomalies about him. It confused people. This very elegant, seemingly quiet man would put out the most sexually frank campaigns, and talked openly about his sex life. He was like that in private, too. Quiet, polite, elegant, but with a very filthy mind. Filthy in a good way, of course. Very imaginative, and totally insatiable. And for a little while, it was all for me.”_

_***_

Jack took a huge gulp of the ice water on the table. He hoped his face wasn’t as flushed as he feared it was. He also had a very uncomfortable tightening in his pants, which was unsuitable for listening to a suspect.

But-damn, this was no ordinary story. Jack’s mind immediately went to the visual and he had all these images of what happened between Jack and John. Remembering the painting in Saxon’s apartment, his thoughts had an added realism to them.

Fuck, he was becoming sexually attracted to the murder victim.

Next  he’d be seeing the police psychiatrist.

He forced himself to calm down and said, “Mr. Hart. Mr. Hart, please focus! Now, you said that this was yours for a little while. How long did it last?”

“Just a little over a week, unfortunately. He told me that he thought what we were doing was a mistake. He said he didn’t want to ruin our friendship and that if we got involved now we would end up destroying it. He was very confused, Detective. That’s what he said. Owen had been calling constantly, and yesterday, when he said that he'd spoken to him I got the feeling that his going away to “think things over” was his way of saying he’d chosen Owen.”

“It doesn’t sound like that to me,” Jack said.

“Well, I know Ianto and like I said, he was always too romantic for his own good.”

“Why do you think Owen wanted Ianto back so much? I mean, if you don’t think he was in love with him? Why bother?”

“Well, he could’ve been afraid he’d lose his job. He could’ve been afraid he’d lose his income. He was getting money from Gwen, but maybe he figured Ianto had more? Or, maybe he was just acting like an asshole because he didn’t think he’d get caught, or that Ianto would leave if he was caught. Then when Ianto did leave he remembered how much better his life, and his bed, were when Ianto was in it.”

Jack felt that flush start again and said, “Thank you for the info, Mr. Hart. And the scotch.”

John nodded. “You’re welcome. I hope you find Ianto’s killer and punish whoever it is.

Jack remembered Toshiko saying something very similar. “I will, Mr. Hart,” he said.

TBC


	6. Owen Harper and Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with John Hart Jack further interrogates Owen about his relationship with Ianto as well as his affair with Mark Johnson.

**

Jack went back to Ianto’s apartment and called Owen Harper.

“Mr. Harper, I need to see you right away. I’m at Mr. Jones’ apartment.”

"Detective, do we have to do this tonight?"Owen whined.

“Well, if you prefer we could meet at the precinct. I just thought you’d be more comfortable here.”

"Oh, ok, I'll be right over," Owen hurriedly said.

“I thought you’d agree,” Jack smirked. “I’ll see you in twenty minutes."

****

“What’s this about, Detective Harkness?” Owen asked when Jack answered the door.”I told you everything I know. Oh, let me guess. That snake was filling your head with all kinds of nonsense about me, right?”

“Mr. Harper, the reason you are here is because you didn’t tell me the whole story about you and Mr. Jones. In fact, I’d say you lied to me. When you leave things out or lie to the police once, we’re more likely to think you’ve lied about other things.” Jack paused to let that sink in. “So, I think we’d better talk about yours and Ianto’s engagement and what really was going on between you.”

Owen sighed. “I suppose it’s no use trying to hide it. Yes, as I’m sure Mr. Hart told you (that snake) Ianto and I had a falling out over the model, Mark Johnson.”

“It was a little more than a “falling out,” Mr. Harper,” Jack replied, coolly. “Mr. Jones broke off your engagement and wouldn’t have anything to do with you. You had to come crawling back and beg forgiveness before he’d let you believe you even had a chance.”

“That’s not true!” Owen said, indignantly. “I told him that Mark meant nothing to me. He said he had lunch with Mark and believed me.”

“Something else you forgot to inform me about, Mr. Harper,” Jack rubbed his temples. His headache was back. “So what happened after Mr. Jones met with Mr. Johnson?”

“He said that he was going to the country to think things over. He said he still loved me, but that he was confused about a lot of things.”

“Did you ask him what he was confused about?”

“Well, no. I just assumed he meant he was confused about us because of Mark. I was sure he’d come back and tell me our commitment ceremony was on again.”

“Did he tell you this personally, or did he speak to you over the phone?”

“Over the phone. He was in a hurry to catch the train. He preferred to take the train to the country rather than drive. He said it relaxed him. He’d usually rent a car when he got up there.”

“Why did you really want to have a commitment ceremony with Mr. Jones? Were you really in love with him, or were you just using him?”

“Detective, that’s a horrible thing to say! Of course I loved Ianto! I just-have a bit of a weakness for a pretty face. And Mark is pretty, no doubt about that.”

Jack came very close to punching Owen in the mouth.

“Mr. Harper, do you realize how what you said just now makes you sound? Your fiancé is dead and you’re being flippant about some pretty boy you nailed?” Jack’s voice got louder and louder as he went on, so by the end of the sentence he was yelling.

Owen looked stunned, but had the good sense to blush.

“You’re right. I’m sorry; it’s a force of habit. I didn’t mean to sound disrespectful to Ianto,” Owen went over to Ianto’s portrait. “That was the thing about Ianto and me that no one, including Hart, could figure out. Ianto didn’t judge me, he didn’t make me feel as though I were a failure, or incapable of amounting to much. He gave me a chance, professionally as well as personally. Something my supposed long time _friends_ never did. I let him down, I know I did. And I realized what a fool I’d been-just for the sake of my ego. You see, for the first time I was actually in a position where someone admired me, someone looked to me to further their career. That the person was a very attractive man just made it more ego enhancing.”

“That’s pathetic,” Jack blurted out. He really had little patience for people like Mr. Harper. “You get a little power and you let it go to your head. You simultaneously take advantage of Mr. Johnson and hurt Mr. Jones.”

“Well, I guess I am pathetic. But, that is what happened. And, Ianto did forgive me. He knew that I loved him” Owen’s face got a melancholy look on it and he said, “I really did love him, Detective. One of the happiest nights of my life was when Ianto agreed to our commitment ceremony. I actually proposed to him!” Owen smiled for a moment at the memory. “There was a part of me that didn’t believe someone like Ianto would agree to be my ‘husband’”.

Jack didn’t know whether or not to believe Owen, but then Owen started to tell the story of the night he proposed.

_*********_

_“We were supposed to stay at home that evening. I surprised him by saying I wanted to take him to Anton’s, a restaurant we both loved. I told him I wanted to celebrate the success of the campaign that we’d been working on._

_When we got there, I played it very low key at first. I talked about work and some of the characters we had for clients._

_I asked him to dance. I had instructed the waiter to bring a bottle of fine champagne to our table while we danced.  “What are you doing tomorrow night? Would you like to have dinner with me?”_

_“Alright,” Ianto said._

_“What about the next night, and the night after that?”_

_Ianto laughed. “What is all this? Are you trying to take over my whole social calendar?”_

_I nodded. “By the way, what are you doing for breakfast tomorrow? And the next day?”_

_“Owen,” Ianto laughed again. “What are you talking about?”_

_I pulled him tightly to me and said, “I’m asking you to marry me, or at least the closest thing to marriage we can have in this state. Will you?”_

_He looked at me and I could see that was the last thing he expected me to say. I was worried and started babbling. “Forget it. Bad idea. Stupid idea. I’m sorry-“_

_He put his finger to my lips and said, “Shh. The answer is yes!” I was stunned but then I let out a yell and kissed him on the dance floor._

_When we got back to the table we toasted our engagement, but before we drank I took out the engagement ring I had bought for him. It was a simple ring- with a sapphire in the center. Ianto smiled when I put it on his finger. I used to tell him he was born out of his time, because for all his modern views he was at heart a true romantic. We went home and made love all night. It was the best night of my life.”_

_Jack tried very hard not to get annoyed again. It seemed as though Owen had loved Ianto, in spite of his infidelity. But why risk something that seemed so important to him over someone who obviously wasn’t?_

_‘Forget it,’ Jack admonished himself. ‘It is not your place to say anything.’_

So of course, the first words out of his mouth when Owen was finished were “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Owen looked shocked for a moment, but then he said, simply: “I have no idea.” He called for the check and paid, and the two men got up to leave

 “Now tell me, Mr. Harper, before you go, what was the reason you returned the key to Ianto’s bedroom and made believe it was already there?”

“I-lied about not having a spare key,” he said. “I was determined to go to the house if he took too long to come back. I wasn’t about to lose him, Detective Harkness.”

Jack wondered why no one involved with this case could manage to tell the whole truth.

“Fine. You can go home now. I’ll be in touch,” Jack said.

“Thank you, Detective,” Owen said and hurried out of the apartment.

****

TBC


	7. Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack explores Ianto's journals and letters he finds himself falling in love with the victim.

****

Jack wandered through the apartment, trying to piece together what he’d learned about Ianto Jones. He hoped that this would give him some clue he was missing which would tell him why Ianto was murdered, and more importantly by whom?

Jack had never been involved in a murder investigation where the victim was so universally loved by everyone. Ianto had been a true force of nature hidden behind a quiet exterior, it seemed.

Jack went to the bedroom and began opening drawers. He knew from the police report that Ianto had some journals and letters in the drawer by his bed. Jack took them out. He felt somewhat guilty looking through them, but he reasoned that they could give him a clue as to what was going on in Ianto’s mind at the time he was murdered. Maybe Ianto had an idea he was in danger? Maybe there was something or someone that Ianto had kept secret and could be vital to the case.

‘Who am I kidding?’ Jack thought. ‘I want to know who this man really was because I’m interested.’ Not that he didn’t also want the information for the case, but he knew that there was something about Ianto Jones that had gotten to him, and he needed to find out why.

He lay down on the bed and started to read...

****

Jack didn’t realize that several hours had gone by until he looked up at the clock and saw that it was two o’clock in the morning.

He’d been so engrossed in reading Ianto’s journals and letters that he hadn’t even noticed the time.

Reading through the letters had helped Jack to understand why everybody loved Ianto. They were filled with friends writing to thank him for his encouragement, his support, his financial backing for some dream they had that they couldn’t get financing for. One of them in particular stood out. It was from Toshiko Sato.

_Dearest Ianto,_

_Thank you so much for last night. I’m sorry I scared you. I guess I really didn’t want to kill myself, but couldn’t think of a good enough reason to stay alive._

_You gave me one. You showed me that you cared, that you loved me. I needed to know that there were still people like you in this world._

_I needed you, and you were there. Like you always are._

_I’m sorry that I went on and on about how much I love you and how I wish you’d dump Owen and give us a try. You know I was a little drunk, but that’s still no excuse. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. I practically forced you to make love to me, and for that I’m truly sorry. I’m glad now that you didn’t; it would’ve been wrong under those circumstances. I’m very happy that you didn’t let this ruin our working relationship, and more importantly our friendship._

_You saved my life once again. Maybe one day I’ll save yours._

_All my love,_

_Toshiko_

Jack felt like banging his head against the headboard.”Fuck,” he yelled. “Is nobody on this case honest?” Toshiko had made it sound like her feelings were not that intense. This letter made it sound very different.  So, she’d talked about suicide and Ianto had rushed over there to talk her out of it. Sometime during the night she told him she loved him and wanted him to sleep with her. Judging from the words Toshiko used, Jack guessed she had said something about that giving her something to live for. Thinking about John Hart and Harold Saxon’s reaction to being with Ianto, Toshiko was probably right.

Jack looked at the letter again. “You saved my life once again,” she had written. What did that mean? No one else had mentioned Ianto saving Toshiko’s life. Surely John would have known about it if he had? Jack thought about it. No, John wouldn’t know about it. Not if Toshiko asked Ianto not to tell anyone. Ianto was not the type to go around telling people’s secrets (like John) or bragging about saving someone (like Owen would’ve been).

Ianto Jones had apparently been one of a vanishing breed.

An honorable man.

Jack had turned to Ianto’s journals next, hoping to find out more about what had happened with Toshiko. ‘And to find out more about Ianto,’ a voice in his head chided.

"Be quiet," he told the voice, and went back to his reading.

****

By the time Jack had finished looking through the journals he had fallen in love with Ianto Jones.

He realized that this was at once ridiculous and pointless, but he couldn’t help it.

Everything he’d read made him realize more and more what an extraordinary man Ianto was, and how vulnerable underneath his confident exterior.

Jack closed his eyes and started to dream of Ianto.

In his dreams he was the one who was holding Ianto, reassuring him, letting him know that he wasn’t alone. It seemed that everyone in Ianto’s life always needed something from him. In Jack’s dream he was the one giving to Ianto.

Images danced in his mind of the two of them making love, the way it had been in Saxon’s painting, the way it sounded when Hart spoke of the passion they had between them.

In his dream Ianto was alive and loved him back.

***


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is stunned when a man who looks exactly like Ianto shows up at the victim's home.

********  
Jack awoke to the sound of the bedroom door slamming, and a very soft and sexy voice saying, “Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?”  
Jack blinked a few times, sure that this was another dream.  
“Ianto?” he rubbed his eyes, trying to be sure he was awake. “Ianto!” he jumped off the bed and without thinking kissed Ianto soundly on the lips. “You’re alive!” He kissed him again.  
Ianto was startled, and for a moment Jack felt him respond to the kiss, and he savored the feeling of Ianto’s lips parting to let him in.  
Then Ianto pushed him away.  
“What the fuck? What are you doing? Are you some crazy fan? Wait-don’t move any closer. I’m going to call the police!” Ianto warned.  
Jack smiled. “I am the police.” He took his badge and i.d. out of his jacket and showed it to Ianto.  
He inspected it and handed it back to Jack.  
“What are you doing here? Why are you on my bed reading my journal, and why the hell did you kiss me just now?”  
“Oh, that. I’m sorry, it’s just- well the reason I’m here is that I’m investigating your murder.”  
“Murder? Is this some kind of joke? Is that badge even real?”  
“Yes, I can assure you it’s real, and I can assure you that I’m investigating your supposed murder. You are welcome to call the precinct and check out what I’m saying.”  
“But, why would anyone think I’d been murdered?” Ianto sounded like he was in shock.  
"Didn't you have a television or a newspaper where you were?" Jack asked.  
"No-I go there to be alone and meditate or work on campaigns. I don't like to be disturbed. I also shut my phone off."  
"Don't you have a radio or computer-anything that connects you to the outside world?" Jack asked, suspiciously.  
"That's the point, Detective," Ianto said somewhat irritably. "I didn't want to be connected to the outside world! If I needed to call someone I could always plug the phone in. But I didn't want to."  
"What about on the way home? Didn't you pick up a paper or listen to the radio in the car?"  
"I didn't. I made a last minute decision to return a day early, and I didn't have time, or the desire to get a paper. I didn't end up renting a car. I took a cab both to and from the station, and neither driver had the radio on." Ianto looked wary."Who was murdered?"  
“We don't know yet. Their face was literally blown off, so it was assumed to be you. Apparently the person was wearing a shirt and pants of yours. Any idea that it might have been?”  
“Oh my God,” Ianto collapsed into a chair. “That was Mark Johnson. I had a late lunch with him on the terrace, and it started raining. Our clothes got wet and I gave him some things of mine to put on. Poor Mark! “He looked at Jack. “Wait a moment. Mark and I do look somewhat alike, but surely someone would know the difference between us. Maybe whoever came here followed Mark to my apartment?”  
“That’s possible, but I tend to think you were the intended victim. You see, the apartment was dark, and the killer would’ve thought it was you opening the door. There was very little light in the hallway last night, also. A bulb had burnt out, apparently. The shirt was a light color and had a pattern to it. That’s what the killer would have noticed.”  
“But why? Why would anyone want to kill me? I don’t have any enemies that I know of.”  
“What about your job? Getting any threats there, or harassment about your support of same sex marriage? ”  
“Well, some hate mail. But no one threatened to kill me over it.”  
“I have a feeling this wasn’t a crime of hate, Mr. Jones. I have a feeling it was a crime of passion. You must be aware that there are a lot of people who are in love with you. You’re a very popular man.”  
Ianto blushed. “I think some people tend to exaggerate,” he said.  
“No, Mr. Jones. I think you’re underestimating yourself,” Jack replied.  
“Thank you, Detective-?”  
“Detective Jack Harkness.”  
“Detective Harkness. Thank you, but I don’t think of myself as someone who would inspire a crime of passion.”  
“Mr. Jones, either you are lying or you haven’t a clue how people see you. You also must not have looked into a mirror recently,” Jack smiled as Ianto blushed.  
“Before you tell me your theory, I think I need a drink.” Ianto went into the living room to get some cognac. The same brand that John drank at the restaurant. That made Jack remember something he’d noticed earlier. “Mr. Jones, do you ever drink a brand of cognac called ‘Blue Lilly’?”  
Ianto screwed up his face. “No. It sounds awful.’  
Jack agreed. He’d tasted it earlier in the evening.  
“Someone ordered it and charged it to you.”  
Ianto shook his head. “Maybe Mark did it? I don’t see how he could’ve, though. He wouldn’t have known the liquor store, and even if he did they wouldn’t let some stranger order using my account. Even if he said he knew me.”  
Jack said quietly,”Mr. Harper might have done it.”  
Ianto started, “What? You think Owen was here, in my apartment, with Mark? That’s crazy!”  
“Is it?” Jack asked. “He was very anxious to know what your decision was going to be about the two of you. He was very anxious about what you and Mark talked about. Maybe he asked Mark to wait for him at your apartment so he could get the information from him.”  
Ianto considered this “That is possible,” he admitted.  
“So, Mr. Jones, what exactly did Mark tell you? And was Mr. Harper telling the truth when he said you believed that Mr. Johnson meant nothing to him?” Jack asked.  
Ianto nodded. “Yes, Mark told me that he was attracted to Owen and had flirted with him. He also said he did it in part to further his career, but that he didn’t think Owen knew that. He told me that he and Owen had been-sexually involved,”Ianto looked away at that, and Jack could tell it still hurt him. “But he told me that Owen made it clear that it was nothing more than a casual thing, that he had called it off and told Mark he wanted to go through with our commitment ceremony. He said that Owen had given him that keychain because Mark told him he needed money. I think Owen feared that Mark was going to start blackmailing him, but he didn’t seem the type to do that.” Ianto looked at Jack’s expression. What? You think I’m being naïve?” He sighed.”Maybe I am.”  
“He admitted to you that he flirted with Owen to further his career,” Jack pointed out.  
“Yes, but I don’t think that’s why he slept with Owen,” Ianto replied.” Mark just seemed to be a sort of young, inexperienced man who got a little carried away with the excitement of being in the city and working for someone who showed an interest in him.”  
Jack was not convinced and made a mental note to look more deeply into Mr. Johnson’s past.  
“Did Mr. Johnson express any interest in you, Mr. Jones?”  
Ianto looked taken aback. “Detective! Why would you ask that?”  
“Because,” Jack said calmly,” Everyone in your life with the exception of your cousin Gwen seems to be in love with you.”  
“Oh, that’s not true!” Ianto blushed. “But”-he paused, and Jack could see the whole conversation made him very uncomfortable. “Mark did tell me that he was interested in me. I don’t see how that’s relevant though!”  
Jack was starting to get annoyed. He realized with a shock it was something akin to jealousy, which, the rational part of his brain assured him, was ridiculous.  
“It’s relevant because Mark might have told that to someone. Someone who would be afraid of losing you.”  
“Well, you can’t mean Owen. Mark said Owen broke it off.”  
“Yes, but what if you were to decide that you wanted Mark? Where would that leave Mr. Harper? Or Mr. Hart? Or Ms Sato for that matter?”  
“Why are you mentioning John? And Toshiko, of all people! Oh!” He looked at the journals and letters spread out on the bed. “You read Toshiko’s letter. I can assure you that we got past that, Detective Harkness.”  
“Ms. Sato told me she was in love with you, Mr. Jones,” Jack said.  
“It wasn’t the same as it was when she wrote that letter. She was very distraught about a number of things in her personal life at that time. When you’re in that state of mind, you tend to feel the absence of a partner more than when things are going well.”  
Jack nodded. “Are you speaking from experience Mr. Jones?”  
“Please, Detective, can I have some aspects of my private life be private?”  
“Of course, Mr. Jones. As long as it doesn’t relate to the case.” Jack looked at his notes. “There’s no date on Ms. Sato’s letter. When did this happen?”  
“It was about two months ago, I would say.”  
“So, it’s possible that she hoped that your breakup with Mr. Harper would open the door for her.”  
“No!” Ianto said, adamantly. “She wasn’t thinking that way anymore!”  
Jack gave Ianto a skeptical look and then asked “What about Mr. Hart?”  
“Why do you keep asking about John?”  
“He told me about your brief but very intense –I don’t know what you would call it. An affair?”  
Ianto was stunned. “I- didn’t think he wanted anyone to know about that,” he said.  
“If it makes you feel better, I guessed,” Jack told him. “He didn’t offer the information up willingly. Well, not at first, anyway.”  
“Then what? He told you everything that happened between us?” Ianto looked horrified at the thought.  
“He was- a bit descriptive,” Jack admitted. “He got somewhat carried away when he was recounting your first night together.” Jack paused for a moment to look into Ianto’s eyes. “Mr. Saxon also went on about your relationship. It seems you inspire a great deal of passion in your lovers, Mr. Jones.”  
Even Ianto’s ears were red by the time Jack finished speaking.  
“I- don’t know what to say to that. I’m not ashamed of being a passionate person, Detective Harkness. I just prefer to keep my private relationships private”  
“I guess they opened up the way they did because they thought you’d died,” Jack remarked, drily. “I’m sure they wouldn’t have been so open otherwise.  
“Oh, Harold probably would be,” Ianto shrugged. “He’s not known for impulse control.”  
“He was doing a painting of the two of you making love when I questioned him at his apartment. It was very beautiful.”  
Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t know that,” he sighed. “I’m not sure how I feel about it, either. Knowing Harold he’ll probably make the title “Me and Ianto Jones”, just to make sure no one has any doubt who he’s in bed with. On the other hand, if you say it was beautiful, then that touches me.”  
“He still loves you,” Jack remarked “That was evident. Had he really been staying away, as he insisted he was?”  
Ianto nodded. “Yes, he was. I hated taking out that restraining order, but I felt I had no other choice. He was becoming disruptive and destructive.”  
“Were you afraid of him, Mr. Jones?’  
“No, not really. Certainly not in fear of my life, if that’s what you are implying.” He looked at Jack. “I should call people and tell them I’m alive.”  
“No, don’t do that. It’s the middle of the night. Besides, I want to confirm that the body that was found was really Mark Johnson.”  
“Who else could it be, Detective?”  
“With you, Mr. Jones, it appears it could be almost anyone,” Jack leaned back against the headboard. “You should take a shower and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”  
“Yes,” Ianto agreed and headed for the bathroom. “What are you going to do? You don’t have to stay here, you know. I’m sure no one will try and kill me tonight. Whoever tried already thinks I’m dead.”  
“If it’s all the same to you I’d like to stay anyway. For my peace of mind.”  
“Suit yourself, Detective. Are you going to sleep in your clothes? I have some clothes that will probably fit you if you’d like to change. Take what you like from the other bedroom. You can also use the shower in there. And the bed,” he added and went to take a shower.  
Jack went down the hall to the other bedroom and began looking for something comfortable to sleep in. He found a pair of drawstring pants and a sleeveless undershirt. He touched them gently for a moment, imagining Ianto wearing them. ‘Be professional,’ the annoying voice in his head was back. ‘Concentrate on the case, not on Mr. Jones.'  
Jack really hated that voice.  
****  
Jack's shower lasted longer than it should have (could he help it if Ianto had the most luxurious shower massager?).  
Jack couldn’t help feeling how much he wanted Ianto with him in the shower. He had very pleasant fantasies of Ianto soaping up Jack’s body and touching him all over. He could almost feel those soft lips on his, that warm mouth on his cock.  
“Damn!” Jack realized these were very inappropriate thoughts for a Detective on a murder investigation to be having.  
Even if the “victim” was alive.  
He turned the cold water on full blast and told himself to calm the fuck down.  
****  
After he got dressed, Jack went to Ianto’s bedroom and knocked on the door.  
Ianto was sitting in the chair by the bed, finishing his drink.  
“Detective? Did you need something?”  
“No, I was just checking on you. This has to be hard on you, Mr. Jones. Learning that one of your friends was trying to kill you. I thought you might like some company.”  
“Thank you Detective, but I’m going to go to bed now.”  
Jack stared at the bed and then looked at Ianto meaningfully.  
“Detective? Does that look mean you’d like to join me?” Ianto looked both amused and taken aback.  
“Not for the reason you might think, Ianto.”  
Ianto was surprised by Jack’s use of his first name. Apart from the first moment he arrived and Jack had yelled, “Ianto” before jumping off the bed and kissing him he had addressed Ianto only as “Mr. Jones.”  
“What is the reason then, Detective?”  
“I just thought you might like some company. Not sex, just company, tonight. Like you said earlier, it’s easier to face things when you have someone beside you. You shouldn’t be alone tonight. Tomorrow really will be a long day- I wasn’t joking about that.” Jack said, glad that his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he felt inside.  
Ianto looked at him for what seemed to Jack to be an agonizingly long time, and then reached out his hand.  
Smiling, Jack took his hand as he got off the chair. He felt warmth when Ianto took his hand and by his expression he knew Ianto did, too.  
“Come on then-Jack,” Ianto said, and led Jack to the bed.  
***   
TBC


	9. Friends, Family,Lovers-Suspects?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's unexpected return shocks his loved ones. But is one of them the suspect?

Chapter 8: Friends, Family, Lovers-Suspects?  
***  
Jack awoke the next morning to find Ianto had wrapped himself around him while sleeping. His head was resting on Jack’s chest, and one arm was holding Jack tightly. Jack smiled when he realized that Ianto had thrown his leg over Jack’s legs.  
He still couldn’t believe that Ianto was actually alive.  
He had been so afraid that when he woke up Ianto would be gone.  
Jack lightly ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair, and kissed the top of his head. It felt so good to wake up like this.  
It had been a long time since he’d woken up with anyone by his side. He’d forgotten how much he missed it. He smiled. Now he knew what Owen meant when he said that being in here was like being inside a cocoon. Jack felt that way-as though he and Ianto were alone, the only two people left in the city.  
Jack grimaced when he thought of Owen sleeping in the bed with Ianto, getting angry when he thought of the other things they must have done in this bed.  
That thought was followed by a “What the fuck am I doing? I slept with a murder-victim-no, not victim. Suspect! What the hell is wrong with me?”  
Jack had little doubt that it would be Mark Johnson’s body they had found here Friday night. That made Ianto a possible suspect.  
A suspect that Jack had slept with.  
****  
Ianto woke up shortly after Jack did, and gave him a big smile. “Good morning, Detective,” before he realized how he had wound himself around Jack’s body. Once he did, he blushed and tried to extricate himself.  
“Sorry, Jack. I sometimes do that in my sleep.”  
Jack tightened his hold on Ianto. “It’s ok. I like it.” Jack sighed and looked down at Ianto. “You know –I really shouldn’t have done this.”  
“You mean you shouldn’t have slept with me? Ianto asked.” Well, nothing happened, if that makes you feel better.”  
Jack sighed again. “Only marginally better. I know this may sound like a lie, but I’ve never done this before. I’ve never crossed over the line with a person who was part of a murder investigation I was working. “  
Ianto looked at him, puzzled. “Why would it seem like a lie?” he asked.  
“Well, because it’s something everyone says when they screw up, isn’t it? I’ve never done anything like this before?”He paused. “You believe me?”  
Ianto smiled.”Yes, I do. I believe you are an honorable man and a professional. “  
Jack smiled back, thinking of how he’d used those same words last night about Ianto. It pleased him to think that Ianto saw him that way. He closed his eyes and thought of what his lieutenant would say about his behavior. Somehow he didn’t think he would have the same opinion of it.  
“If I am to keep that status we probably should get out of bed now,” he said. Having Ianto’s body so close to his was a bit too much for him.  
Ianto laughed, saying “Ok. I think that’s my cue to go take a shower. Would you like some breakfast?”  
“Don’t tell me you can cook, too? Ianto Jones, no wonder everyone is in love with you! Actually, I could just use a cup of coffee. Can you make coffee?”  
“Yes, yes I think I can manage that,” Ianto replied. “But you should eat. I don’t think you’ve had much to eat since Friday night, have you?”  
Jack thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure when he’d last eaten, which was not a good sign. “I could make breakfast,” he offered.  
“No, thank you. But getting you some food and coffee seems the least I can do since I’ve caused you all this worry, however inadvertently,”  
Ianto smiled and Jack thought again how he would never tire of seeing that smile. “Thank you,” he said, instead.  
“You’re welcome,” Ianto gently removed himself from Jack’s hold on him and headed for the bathroom. Jack thought that another thing he was sure he’d never tire of was watching Ianto as he walked away.  
It was an impressive sight.  
***  
By the time Jack had finished showering and dressing Ianto had breakfast cooking on the stove.  
He had on very tight jeans, and Jack once again found his resolve weakening as he watched Ianto bending over to get some dishes from the dishwasher.  
He cleared his throat and Ianto turned around and smiled at him. “Ready for some eggs and toast?”  
Jack nodded. “Thanks. It smells delicious. He sniffed the air. “So does the coffee!”  
Ianto filled a mug and gave it to Jack. He tasted it and said, “Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said you knew had to make coffee.”  
That got him another brilliant smile and Jack thought he would be happy to just stay here all day and drink coffee with Ianto, saying things to make him smile like that.  
Unfortunately, there was still the matter of the murder.  
Not wanting to bring it up while they were eating, Jack talked about other things. He wanted to get a sense of Ianto’s background and his family.  
“I’m an only child,” Ianto responded to Jack’s question about siblings. “That’s one reason Gwen and I were so close growing up. We’re both only children, and our parents were older when they had us. So we were company for each other a lot of the time.  
“Are you still close to her?”  
“Oh yes. We’d get together often.”  
“Did she resent your engagement to Mr. Harper?” Jack inwardly winced. This sounded like an interrogation was starting. He sighed. Well, breakfast was over by this point, he rationalized. It was time to get things back to the investigation.  
Ianto noticed the change but said nothing. “No- I don’t know. Maybe she did. I know she liked him, but I didn’t believe she’d actually try and take him away from me or anything like that.”  
“Mr. Hart seems to have a different opinion.”  
“Yes, I’m sure he did. He accused Gwen of being in love with Owen. Not that he said it as an n accusation, of course. It just amused him. I think he hoped she would take him away from me.”  
Jack nodded in agreement. “I’m sure he did. He is very much in love with you.”  
Ianto seemed distressed all of a sudden.  
“What is it, Ianto?”  
“I was just wondering- could we tell people now? My parents - I’m worried about their health. And I don’t like the idea of anyone being in mourning over me when I’m alive. John can get very morose, and Gwen is a bit highly strung. Owen-“Ianto looked pained when he mentioned Owen’s name. “Owen is probably beside himself.”  
Thinking of Owen’s remarks the previous day about Mark made Jack long to tell him not to waste his time worrying about Owen’s state of mind.  
Instead he said, “Ianto-you came back a day early. Why was that? Had you made a decision about Mr. Harper?”  
Ianto shut his eyes for a moment and then nodded. “I had decided I couldn’t go through with the commitment ceremony.”  
Jack wanted to jump up and down and clap his hands.  
He barely restrained himself from doing that.  
At that moment Jack’s phone rang. It was his lieutenant, asking him to come in. The results from the medical examiner’s office were in. It confirmed that it was not Ianto Jones who had been killed. Jack dreaded the next part. Confirming it was Mark Johnson and informing his family.  
“Problem?”  
“No. It’s just the job calling. They said it wasn’t you that was murdered. Now I have to go over there and see if it was Mark Johnson.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ianto said, softly.  
“No need to be sorry,” he smiled at Ianto’s concern. He swallowed the last drop of coffee.  
“I enjoyed this. Thank you for breakfast, the amazing coffee and the conversation.”  
“Anytime, Detective.” Ianto smiled  
As he got ready to leave he warned Ianto not to let anyone know he was alive yet.  
He checked the alarm system and told Ianto not to let anyone but him in and to stay in the apartment.  
“Do you think that’s really necessary, Jack?”  
Jack put his hands on Ianto’s shoulders. “Yes, I do. Whoever tried to kill you thinks they succeeded, and I’d like to let them think that for a little while longer. I wanted to figure this out before I let anyone know they screwed up the first time.” He paused and stroked Ianto’s face. “Because this time- if anything happened to you, I wouldn’t like it. In fact,” he moved in closer and ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair, “I would really, really hate it.”  
Ianto bridged the small space between them and kissed Jack lightly. “I promise I will be careful.”  
As Jack went down the elevator he called the precinct.  
He told one of his team to keep track of Ianto’s calls.  
He had a feeling Ianto wasn’t going to be as careful as Jack hoped he would be.  
****  
Sure enough, he was told that Ianto called his parents and then Owen.  
Jack bristled when he heard Owen’s name mentioned.  
He wondered if Ianto was serious about not going through with the commitment ceremony.  
He asked his partner to go to Ianto’s apartment and keep tabs on where he went.  
Then Jack went to talk to the Medical Examiner.  
***  
It was afternoon by the time Jack had finished the process of identifying the body and talking to the family.  
He called his partner, anxious for news about Ianto.  
***  
“Yeah, thanks Bob. No, it’s ok. I’ll go to the house and talk to Harper. Keep watching Ianto. ‘Bye.”  
“Damn, what does he think he’s doing?” Apparently Owen had called Ianto back after their initial call and told him he was going to Ianto’s house on White Lake.  
Bob said that Harper had left about five minutes ago. Jack sighed. When he got to his car he’d call the station for directions.  
****  
Jack arrived at the house to find Owen already there. He knocked on the door and when he didn’t get a response he pushed the door open. It wasn’t difficult. He’d really have to speak to Ianto about getting better security.  
“Alright, stop right there, Harper and put the gun down. What were you planning on doing with it? Hiding it or getting rid of it?”  
Owen didn’t answer, just stood still with the gun in his hands.  
“I said put it down or I’m going to have to shoot you. Do you understand that?” Jack asked.  
Owen nodded and slowly lowered the gun. Jack kept his raised and motioned for Owen to move away from it.  
“Now, sit down and explain to me what the hell you were doing?”  
Owen sat down and said, “This is not what it looks like. I-was trying to protect Ianto.”  
“Protect him from what? Oh-you think Ianto killed Mark and are trying to get the gun before we can test it! Is that it? Or is it that you killed Mark and are trying to hide the evidence?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I want to kill Mark?”  
“I don’t know, but I’ll tell you what I’ve said before. If you lie to the police once we start thinking you lie all the time. Now, tell me the truth. Why would you say that you are hiding the gun to protect Ianto?”  
Owen looked down, nervously. Finally he admitted, “Ianto told me the gun was here. I was afraid that if you found it you’d jump to the wrong conclusions.”  
“How very chivalrous and noble of you, Owen,” Jack said.  
“You know what, Detective? I don’t care what you think of my motives. I know I was trying to protect Ianto and he knows it too. He believes I love him even if no one else does.”  
“He’s a fool to trust you with anything,” Jack shook his head. How could an intelligent man like Ianto fall for this guy’s line?  
“Maybe so, Detective. But, again, I don’t care what you think. All that matters is that Ianto believes me. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to leave.”  
“Not so fast, Mr. Harper. I’m going to take this gun and have it tested. Until this case is finished, stay away from the evidence, do you understand? Or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice-regardless of how pure your motives might be.”  
Owen nodded and hurriedly left the cottage.  
Jack sighed and picked up the gun. He had a feeling Owen wasn’t lying to him, and if that was the case then he had to wonder what the hell was going on with Ianto.  
****  
Jack impatiently knocked on Ianto’s door.  
“Hello, Jack,” he gestured for Jack to come into the apartment. “I know you saw Owen at the cottage, and I have to tell you he’s being honest. I did tell him the gun was at the cottage. I know, I know! I shouldn’t have done that. I know it looks bad. But I didn’t ask him to go get it. I just told him it was there. He went to get it on his own.” Ianto sighed. “He thinks he’s protecting me. He seems to feel you’d suspect me if you knew the gun was there. I think he might even believe that I killed Mark!” Ianto seemed astonished that Owen would think that.  
For some reason that annoyed the hell out of Jack.  
“Why would you lie to me?”  
“Did I lie? I didn’t tell you I didn’t have a gun!”  
“Well, I asked you not to let people know you were alive. Why would you call Owen as soon as I left?”  
“As soon as you left? Are you having my calls monitored, Detective? Next thing I know you’ll be asking me to put a tracking device on my ankle!”  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! I just monitored you for your own protection! Which obviously was a waste of time since YOU don’t seem to care about it!”  
“I have nothing to fear from Owen,” Ianto protested.  
“Ha-famous last words!” Jack wondered again how someone so intelligent could be such a fool over a lover.  
Owen chose that moment to walk in the door. Using his own key, much to Jack’s annoyance.  
He ignored Jack and walked right over to Ianto, giving him a big, long kiss.  
“Hello, sweetheart. I see the Detective is back. He just can’t seem to leave you alone, can he?” Owen smiled at Jack smugly as he said this. Ianto said, “Owen, calm down please. Let’s not make things worse.”  
“Oh, so I see the engagement is back on?” Jack glared at Ianto, who continued to look very uncomfortable.  
“Back on? It was never off, Detective. See this?” He picked up Ianto’s hand to show the engagement ring was back on his finger.  
“Owen, please!” Ianto pulled his hand away.  
Jack didn’t know what to say but was spared having to come up with something when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” he said as Ianto moved to open the door. “It would be helpful if you listened to at least one of my suggestions, Mr. Jones,” he said in as sarcastic a tone as he could manage.  
He opened the door to find John Hart waiting to come in. “Detective,” he nodded at Jack. “Now that you’ve finished your inspection of the apartment I would like to have my things back. I’ve several-“he stopped in midsentence as he saw Ianto.  
He screamed loudly and promptly fainted.  
Ianto rushed to John’s side. “Oh my God, is he alright?” He touched John’s chest to make sure he was still breathing.  
Owen snickered. “Of course he’s alright. He’s such a drama queen.”  
“Be quiet Mr. Harper and help Mr. Jones and I get Mr. Hart into the bedroom.”  
“Oh, alright. Pity we can’t just leave him on the floor, though.”  
“Owen, please,” Ianto pleaded, still clearly very upset over John. Owen helped Ianto and Jack drag John into the bedroom.  
“Are you alright, baby?” Owen fussed over Ianto, pulling him into a hug and leading him over to the sofa so they could sit down.  
“Yes, I’m fine, Owen. Thank you,” Ianto leaned his head back on the sofa and Owen kissed the top of his head, smiling at Jack as he did so.  
“Ok, that’s enough. Stop it before you make me sick!” Jack took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his feelings over Ianto blur his judgment on the case. He had to remain objective.  
“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t enough, Detective. I thought my fiancé was dead! I’m entitled to shower him with affection if I so desire.”  
“Yes, well could you please wait until I’m gone?” Jack asked.  
“Owen-“Ianto began in a warning tone.  
“I’ll behave, Ianto. I will. Really” he laughed at the expression of disbelief on Ianto’s face.  
Fuck being objective, Jack thought. I’m going to kill this man in another thirty seconds if he doesn’t cut this bullshit out.  
“How do I know the two of you aren’t covering for each other? Or that this sudden renewal of romance isn’t a front by Mr. Harper to hide his guilt?”  
At that moment John awoke and called from the bedroom, “That’s right, Detective. I think you should arrest Owen. He’s the guilty party. I’m sure of it.”  
John came out of the bedroom and gestured to Owen. “Put the handcuffs on him Detective. He looks good in bracelets.”  
“John, why don’t you get on all fours again? It’s the only time you’re not talking!”  
“Shut up, both of you!”  
“Ianto,” John held out his arms and Ianto got off the sofa and went to him. John held him close for a few minutes then pulled back a little so he could touch Ianto’s face.”I can’t believe you’re real. It’s a miracle! We have to celebrate with your family and friends! I called everyone and they’ll be over soon. Detective, you’ll have to order some food!”  
“I already did that,’ Jack said, “I planned on calling everyone and having them come here.”  
“Oh good!” John smiled. “That saves time!”  
“I don’t know, John. It seems kind of shallow to be celebrating now. Someone did die here, you know. Mark Johnson. I doubt his family would think this is a joyful occasion.”  
“Detective, do you see why everyone loves my fiancé?” Owen asked as he came behind Ianto and put his arms around his waist. Without waiting for an answer he said, “Don’t worry, Ianto. We will keep it low key. But you have to give your loved ones a chance to celebrate the fact that you’re alive!”  
“For once I agree with you, Owen,” John said.  
Jack nodded. “I think it’s a good idea, Mr. Jones.”  
“Ooh, Detective are you going to interrogate everyone at the party? What fun that will be!”  
“John, please,” Ianto shook his head. “None of this is funny.”  
“I agree Mr. Jones. Murder is very serious,” Jack said.  
****

TBC


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the party secrets come out and an unxepected arrest turns the investigation upside down.

***  
The guests started to arrive an hour later.  
“Ianto-thank God you’re alive!” Gwen exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ianto’s neck and held on tight.  
Jack noted wryly that Gwen’s loud exclamation of joy was quickly followed up by an anxious glance toward Owen. “So- is the engagement back on?” She asked.  
“Yes, it is. Ianto and I are having our ceremony as planned,” Owen slipped his arm around Ianto’s waist and squeezed. Ianto smiled at Owen and nodded his agreement.  
Jack almost broke the glass he was holding.  
“Really?” Gwen’s voice sounded as strained as Jack’s had when he’d asked the same question earlier. “So much good news at once! I don’t know what to say!”  
“Say what you really feel, Gwen darling,” John shook his head and snickered at her. “You really don’t think this is SUCH WONDERFUL NEWS, now, do you?”  
“Oh, shut up, John. Stop trying to make trouble. Of course I’m happy for my cousin and his fiancé! Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Oh, Gwen, Gwen, you just don’t know when to stop, do you? You just keep walking right into the insults!” John chuckled. “Let’s see- why wouldn’t you be? Well-“  
“That’s enough, John,” Ianto said softly.  
“Alright! Nobody can take a joke around here!” John stormed off in exasperation and there was an awkward silence as Owen, Gwen and Ianto watched him go.  
“Well, let’s enjoy ourselves, shall we?” Owen asked, trying to play the part of the host. “This is a celebration, after all!”  
****  
Jack sat in the corner and watched the interactions of the people at the party.  
Everyone seemed genuinely happy to see Ianto, especially Toshiko who cried for a full five minutes before she could accept that Ianto was actually alive.  
“Harold, what are you doing here?” Jack snapped out of his musings to see a very annoyed Owen trying to forcibly eject Harold Saxon from the apartment.  
“I had to see for myself that Ianto was alive!” Harold pushed past Owen and ran toward Ianto. “Ianto, thank God!” he kept exclaiming, all the while covering Ianto’s face in kisses. “I’m sorry, baby. I had to come and see for myself. I’m not sorry I violated the restraining order and I don’t care if you want to send me to prison! I had to see you –I had to!” After that exclamation Harold collapsed onto Ianto’s shoulder, sobbing profusely. Ianto stroked his hair and did his best to calm him down.  
“Detective-arrest that man at once!” Owen demanded, and came over to pry Harold off Ianto’s neck. Ianto waved him away. “Leave him alone, Owen. It’s alright.”  
“No, it’s not, Mr. Jones. This is why you have a restraining order against Mr. Saxon. He doesn’t know how to respect boundaries. Your indulging him is not helping matters”  
“Detective-have a heart!” Ianto looked shocked and horrified, and Jack immediately felt like a heel. It didn’t matter that what he was saying was basically true. He knew if he didn’t have the feeling he did for Ianto he would have let Harold’s behavior slide. He just couldn’t seem to stop himself from feeling jealous and acting on it where Ianto was concerned.  
“Fine! I’ll give Mr. Saxon five minutes to calm down and leave or I’m arresting him!”  
Jack thought that was being magnanimous, but Ianto rolled his eyes and said, “Really? Five whole minutes?” and glared at Jack. “Come on Harold. Let’s go out on the terrace for a few minutes. I’ll get you some water and you can get some airlock?” Harold nodded quietly and allowed Ianto to take him out on the terrace.  
“I’ll bring the water for Saxon, Ianto,” Owen offered. “And shall I bring you something as well? Do you want some iced tea or a cocktail?”  
“Thank you, Owen. I’ll have an iced tea, please.”  
“No problem, babe,” Owen said, smiling until Ianto and Harold were out of sight and frowned.  
 _No problem babe. Give me a fucking break,_ Jack thought. _He looks like he wants to kill Harold-not that I blame him for feeling that way,but still.He's trying too hard to make everyone think all's right between Ianto and him. He's hiding something. All of the people close to Ianto are hiding something,and I'm fairly certain someone is hiding the fact that they tried to kill him._  
As he was thinking this Jack noticed Gwen walk over to the kitchen where Owen was.  
 _Time for act two,_ Jack thought as he made his way to the kitchen behind her.  
****  
“Owen, I’ve never seen you work so hard. Playing the host, being nice to Ianto’s admirers—“  
“Hi Gwen.” Owen looked at her quizzically. “Being nice to Ianto’s admirers? I wasn’t exactly nice to Harold at first, Gwen.”  
“Oh, I know. You were being the big, bad protector-very well done, Owen, by the way. No, I was referring to the Detective. You must’ve noticed how his tongue practically hangs out when he looks at Ianto.”  
“The Detective is definitely NOT Ianto’s type, so I’m not worried. But thanks for being concerned, Gwen.”  
“Oh, I am concerned sweetie. And now here you are, making tea and bringing water out to Ianto and his ex lover. How charming!”  
“Don’t be nasty, Gwen. It’s not an attractive quality.”  
“Well, I don’t care! I feel nasty when I can’t be near you. Owen, darling, you can’t tell me that the last few days, while horrible because we thought Ianto was dead weren’t also wonderful? The two of us, together and –consoling each other?”  
“Gwen, please stop it!” Owen picked up the tray and moved to go out on the terrace.  
“Owen, won’t you please let me help you? I’ll get the best lawyers, and when it’s all over we can go away together!”  
Owen stopped for a moment and stared at Gwen. “You think I killed Mark? You really think me capable of murdering your cousin?”  
“No- no, not really. I- I don’t know what to think!”  
“Really, Gwen. I didn’t realize you thought so little of me.”  
“I don’t. I don’t know what I’m saying- I need you, Owen!” Gwen moved to put her arms around Owen’s shoulders but he shrugged her off.  
“You don’t understand, Gwen. Ianto needs me! Now, excuse me, please!” Gwen stepped aside and let him pass.  
Standing by the kitchen door, Jack smiled. Things were definitely getting more interesting.  
****  
Gwen watched from the shadow as Owen joined Ianto on the terrace. She could feel the flush rise on her cheeks as she saw Owen take Ianto’s face in his hands and kiss him. She grew even more upset when she saw the two of them hug.  
“Not exactly the scene you were hoping for, eh Gwen?” John asked.  
“Oh shut up, John. This can’t be any more enjoyable for you as it is for me. I know you are in love with Ianto!”  
“I’m not denying it. I just don’t see you as the type to take defeat lying down. Now, you were getting somewhere with Owen-why don’t you press your advantage?”  
Gwen scoffed. “There’s no advantage, John. Owen told me the ceremony’s on and he wasn’t leaving Ianto. Ianto ‘needs him’; can you believe the arrogance of that man?”  
John coughed. “Yes, yes I can,” he admitted. “I think you’d be better off talking to Ianto. All the things you said about Owen and you being alike and him needing you will hit home to him. Deep down I don’t think Ianto believes in Owen, although he’s too stubborn to admit it.”  
Gwen grew thoughtful. “You may have a point,” she said. She waited for Owen to come back into the apartment and then went to speak to Ianto on the terrace.  
“Hey sweetie, how are you doing?” she asked, her voice tinged with concern and a little desperation.  
Ianto sighed. “If you’re here to get me to have second thoughts about Owen you can forget it. I’ve already had this discussion with him. He’s no good for me, I’m too good for him, and he doesn’t want to hurt me, blah blah. Variations on the same theme. I’ll tell you the same thing I told him. I DON”T think he’s bad for me, or that he’s going to hurt me. I know who he is and I still want him.”  
“Ha-that’s what you say now. But the first time he starts screwing someone else you’ll be singing a different song. Ianto, sweetheart,” she sat next to him and grabbed his fingers. “men like Owen can’t be tied down to one person. And Owen’s a weak man. He’s always going for the next big thing, the person who can give him what he need when he needs it. You’ll never stop trying to be his conscience, Ianto. And I- will never even try. I don’t want him to be a better man. We’re the same, he and I. We’re weak people, and we like being that way.”  
Ianto looked amused. “Owen and I need each other. The other things are in the past.”  
“Well, I suppose he’d stay with you for now. Considering how everyone believes you’re the killer.”  
“What? Who believes that? Why would they? I wasn’t even here.” Ianto stood up. “I have to go look for Owen,” he said and walked away.  
He found Owen mixing drinks in the living room. He grabbed Owen’s arm and spun him around.  
“What is this? You actually think I’m guilty??”  
Owen looked frightened and then gently removed Ianto’s hand off his shoulder.  
“I don’t think you did it. It’s just, well the gun being in the house you went to on vacation. Then no one could locate you.”  
“Ok, that’s enough! You’re unbelievable!”  
Just then the phone rang and Jack talked in very loud tones.  
“What’s that? Fine, I’ll bring the suspect down to the precinct now.”  
Jack surveyed the suddenly silent crowd.  
John sprang to life first, rubbing his hands together with glee. “An arrest! I can’t wait Detective! I’m sure Owen here will look good all tied up in handcuffs. Can you put a gag in his mouth?  
Owen ran to John, fury twisting the features on his faces. “What did I tell you about that, you ass? Why are you so anxious to pin this on me? Why not Gwen? “  
Jack had to restrain them from coming to blows.  
“Relax you two morons. I’m not arresting either of you.”  
“Well then, who?” they demanded in unison.  
Jack looked over to Ianto.  
“Ianto I need you to come down and discuss some new evidence that’s been uncovered.”  
‘What are you talking about?” A bewildered and hurt look appeared on his face. “You don’t honestly think it’s me, do you?’  
“Don’t worry, Ianto!” chimed in John. “We’ll get the best defense lawyers for you. I’ll use all my money, powers of persuasion and friendship with influential people to get you off!”  
“It sounds as though you want Ianto to be guilty, John,” Jack observed.  
“I warned you not to trust that detective, Ianto! I begged you not to get taken in by that man!”Owen yelled. Ianto said nothing; he just stared fixedly ahead.  
Jack poised right before walking out and looked Owen right in the eye.  
“You know, I wish it HAD been you that opened the door on Friday night,” Jack said as he walked Ianto out the door and down to the precinct.  
****  
TBC


	11. Interrogation at the Precinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto down to the precinct to question him about the murder. Ianto questions Jack's motives for arresting and interrogating him, accusing him of letting personal feelings dictate the course of the investigation.

***  
“So, are you really not going to speak to me all the way downtown?”  
Ianto stared straight ahead, a stony expression on his face.  
Jack sighed. “Ok, yell at me. I know you want to, and frankly anything would be preferable to you giving me the silent treatment!”  
Ianto turned to Jack, finally acknowledging his presence. “Was it really necessary to bring me down to the station for interrogation as though I’m a common criminal? What was the real reason you HAD to make me look like a fool and a possible murder suspect in front of my friends and family?”  
“Don’t forget your devoted fiancé?” Jack reminded him.  
“What- oh, I get it now! You were JEALOUS? Jealous of me and Owen, so you had to tear me away from him and make me look like a suspect? Are you INSANE, or are you just really five years old?”  
“Now, wait just a minute, Mr. Jones!” Jack’s face grew red at Ianto’s accusations. “Are you saying I’m not a professional? I most certainly am! I can’t help ii if new evidence came up!” He paused. “Alright, perhaps I could’ve been more reticent, but –“  
“But what?” Ianto sighed, puffing out his cheeks as he did so.  
“That- that Owen guy! He was driving me crazy! Fawning all over you, preening like a fool. “My love, my sweetheart, my dearest!” Jack mimicked the tone of Owen’s voice.  
Ianto laughed. “He most certainly did NOT talk like that!”  
“Well, it was close enough,” Jack said in an irritated tone.  
When they got to the precinct Jack instructed one of the officers to take Ianto to one of the interview rooms.  
“Oh, are we going for the ‘white light’ interrogation, Detective?” Ianto asked, the frosty tone back in his voice.  
“No, I’m saving that for later. Just in case you don’t cooperate,” Jack smiled in spite of himself.  
***  
In spite of Jack’s light tone, Ianto was uncomfortable sitting in the interview room while he waited.  
While there was no “white light”, the room itself was designed for minimum comfort and maximum discomfort/ anxiety.  
He squirmed in the uncomfortable chair and wondered for the tenth time where the hell Jack was.  
Right after he’d decided he’d had enough and was going to leave (he hadn’t been charged with a crime, after all so he could just as easily leave) when Jack came in.  
“Going somewhere?” Jack asked with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, Detective, I’m planning on going back to my guests. There are a lot of people who came to celebrate the fact that I’m not dead and I think the least I should do is be there to spend some time with them.”  
“You know, I can hold you here,” Jack said, subtly moving in front of Ianto.  
“Well then, you’d better tell me why.” Ianto replied.  
“Sit down, please,” Jack gestured to the chair Ianto had just been sitting in.  
Reluctantly, Ianto sat down again. “What do you want to know?” he asked.  
“I want to know,” Jack sat down on the desk as he spoke, getting closely into Ianto’s space, “why you and Owen are suddenly getting engaged again.”  
Ianto pulled back a little. “That’s none of your business, Detective.”  
“Oh, I think it is,” Jack crossed his arms and leaned forward.  
“If you think because we shared a bed and were somewhat- familiar-“Ianto began.  
“Familiar? “ Jack laughed. “Is that what you call it?”  
“Well, fine, Mr. Detective! What would you call it?”  
“I’d call it being intimate. I’d call it- falling in love.”  
Ianto leaned back in his chair, clearly shocked by Jack’s revelation.  
“I- don’t know what to say to that.”  
“You can tell me that you felt it too, and then you can explain to me what the charade with Owen was all about. Unless,” Jack paused before continuing, “the charade was what you did with me.”  
Ianto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a sign that he was nervous. “Owen thought that I had killed Mark when he found the gun at the cottage. I thought Owen had killed Mark when I found the gun at the cottage.”   
“Why would you cover for Owen if you thought he was the killer?”  
“I- guess I felt on some level if he killed Mark it was because of me.”  
“How-how could it be your fault?” Jack stammered.  
“Because he was distraught when I told him I couldn’t get back together with him. Owen is a very fragile person, Detective, and I was afraid maybe he’d had a breakdown. I wasn’t planning on letting him get away with it, but I wanted to get the facts before convincing him to give himself up and get some help. Then, I found out that he thought I had done it, and the whole thing became very confusing. Before I had a chance to say the engagement was on or off every friend and family member in the NY area showed up at the apartment. Not exactly the best time to have a heart to heart discussion.”  
“Are you in love with him, Ianto?”  
“No, Jack. I realized that I couldn’t be in love with someone so weak. He really does need looking after. My cousin Gwen is right. She is better suited to him than I am.”  
“What about John Hart?” Jack asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
“I’m not in love with him. He’s a good friend, and a good mentor, but I think he’d consume me if he could, and I can’t be with someone like that.”  
“Why not? You’re a very passionate man. I would’ve thought you’d like someone wanting to consume you.”  
Ianto looked Jack up and down and then slowly smiled. “It depends in what way I’d be consumed.”  
Jack moved so he was an inch away from Ianto’s face. “How about someone who would devour your lips, your body, who’d want all of your passion, and someone who’d give you that passion in your return?  
Ianto licked his lips and moved closer to Jack.  
“I think that I could handle that,” he said, and within seconds Jack had pounced on Ianto and was kissing him like he wanted to test Ianto’s words right there on the desk in the interrogation room.  
Jack broke apart first, panting. “We can’t do this here. In fact, we can’t do this until the case is solved.”  
“What? Why not until the case is solved?”  
“Because, as I told you yesterday, whoever wants you dead is still out there, and presumably still wants to kill you. All of our attention is going to be focused on protecting you and finding them.”  
Jack held Ianto in his arms; the hug going from comforting to passionate and then back to comforting.  
“You should go back to the party. You can entertain them with stories about what happened here, and I’ll do a bit of snooping.”  
“Be careful, Jack, “Ianto cautioned.  
“I always am, Ianto,” Jack replied.  
****  
TBC


	12. Cat and Mouse Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected revelations occur in an effort to draw out the killer,but will these revelations put Ianto's lie in danger once again?

Ianto returned to the apartment to find that the party had broken up soon after Jack had “arrested” Ianto. The only ones left were Gwen, Owen and John.  
“Ianto, thank God!” Owen exclaimed as he threw himself into Ianto’s arms. “What the hell was that idiot detective thinking?”  
Ianto gently extricated himself from Owen. “He was thinking that I could be the murderer, Owen. He even had me under the ‘white light’!”  
“The ‘white light’?” John sneered. “What does he think this is? Some 1940’s detective movie?”  
Ianto went on to tell them a version of what happened, ending with his temporary exoneration by Jack.  
“Oh, well that’s a relief,” Owen said and the others agreed.  
“So, what’s next for the illustrious Det. Harkness now that you’re not his main suspect?” John asked.  
“Surprisingly John, he didn’t inform me of what his next move would be,” Ianto smiled. “I don’t think that’s how investigations are generally run.”  
“How ungentlemanly of him not to give you at least some clue,” John murmured. “He always did seem a bit crass, however. He gave me a hard time when I said I wanted to get the items I had given you back.”  
“Yes, well I believe they were part of the crime scene, John. Why were you in such a hurry to get them back, anyway?”  
“Your cousin wanted to have an auction,” John nodded at Gwen who looked suddenly embarrassed.  
“I didn’t know what else to do with them, dear,” she said softly.  
Ianto sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Gwen. Look, could you two leave, please? I want to talk to Owen alone.”  
“Oh, this can’t be good,” John beamed.  
“Shut up, John!” Owen said, but his face had gone pale. “What is it, Ianto? Do you want to break off our engagement?”  
“Owen, do you really want to do this here? In front of John and Gwen?”  
“Oh don’t mind us,” John smirked. “We’ll just watch.”  
“John,” Ianto began a warning tone in his voice.  
“Sorry my dear,” John said, without seeming the least bit apologetic.  
“Look, will the two of you please go?”  
“No!” Owen cried. “Let them hear. They’ll know five minutes after I leave here anyway. Gwen will call you and John will be waiting in the hallway.”  
“Fine! If that’s what you want then I’ll tell you. Owen, I want to break off our engagement. I think we both know that it’s not going to work out.”  
Owen looked as though he might cry, but then Gwen came over and put her arms around him. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” she said, as he put his head on her breasts.  
“I’m sorry, Owen. But you know things were rocky between us. “  
“I thought you forgave me for Mark!” he said, his face still buried in Gwen’s breasts.  
“I did-but I just can’t forget it. It just made me realize how incompatible we really are.”  
“Gwen, take me home please?” Owen whispered. “I need you.”  
“Of course, my dear,” she said, smiling. “I will call for my car and we’ll go to my place. You shouldn’t be alone, tonight, sweetness.”  
Ianto rolled his eyes and John smiled.  
“Goodnight then, you two lovebirds,” John waved to them as they walked out the door.  
Ianto sat down heavily into the chair and John rushed to the bar to bring him a drink.  
“Here baby,” he whispered into Ianto’s ear. “Have some of this. You’ve had a hard day.”  
“Thank you John,” Ianto sat back in his chair. “It has been a long day.”  
“It’s been a productive day, though. You got rid of that albatross around your neck, and it seems like Detective Clueless might have let you off the hook.”  
“Yes, about that,” Ianto smiled. “It seems like he really didn’t think I was the murderer but he had to be 100% certain. He could only do that if he questioned me away from everyone else.”  
“I don’t understand,” John frowned. “What is he doing? It seems like he’s playing some sort of a game with you.”  
“I don’t think so,” Ianto said, thoughtfully.  
“I don’t deny he’s infatuated with you,” John said. “Who wouldn’t be? But he’s-not capable of love in a normal human way! He’s been around criminals too long.”  
Ianto laughed. “John, you’re being very dramatic. And how could you know whether he’s capable of love in a ‘normal’ way? And, who says I’m in love with him? Or him with me?”  
“Oh, please, Ianto don’t insult my intelligence! I can always tell when you think you’re in love, and Jack is about as subtle as a bomb. I don’t see how he ever catches any criminals, he’s so damn obvious.” John started pacing, frustration clearly showing in his expression. “I just- I don’t want to see you hurt again, Ianto. This- man- he’s just like Owen. Not in the sense that he’s a gold digger or anything like that, but in his – promiscuity!”  
Ianto laughed again. “Promiscuity? Really, John? What would have given you that impression?”  
“Don’t laugh! I’m serious! Well, ok, he didn’t say or do anything specific, but he doesn’t believe in love. He said that. He romanticized you when he thought you were dead. When you were unattainable. Now that you’re alive he’ll lose his ardor soon enough.”  
“He was happy when I came back,” Ianto pointed out. “It’s like he was waiting for me.”  
“Oh my God, will you listen to yourself? With all the experience you’ve had with men like Harold and Owen, and women too- you’d think that you would be smarter. Honestly, if a man has a decent face and a muscular body, or a woman has a pretty face and a nice body you lose your mind!”  
“It’s nice of you to be worried,” Ianto smiled at John. “But I think you’re wrong in this case.”  
John walked over and crouched down, taking Ianto’s hands in his own. “What about us, Ianto?” he asked.  
“John-we talked about this before I went away. We agreed we were better off as friends!”  
“You said that, Ianto. Not me. I want to be so much more than your friend.”  
Ianto closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on John’s hands. “John, you know it wouldn’t work with us.”  
“Why not? We had a wonderful time together in that brief time we shared. We were good together, Ianto. And we’ve always been so close. We have so much in common. What could you possibly have in common with that,-Detective?”  
“A lot more than you’d guess,” a voice said from the doorway.  
Ianto smiled at Jack and motioned for him to come in.  
“Haven’t you heard of science’s latest invention? The doorbell?” John said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I didn’t want to remind him,” Jack looked at Ianto with concern and love in his eyes. “That was the killer’s signal.”  
“Yes, well were you also eavesdropping?” John asked. “Not that I care if you heard what I said.”  
“I heard, and I have to give you points for trying, John,” Jack said. “Oh,” he looked at Ianto, “We had your gun tested and it wasn’t the one used in the murder.”  
“Well, that’s a relief,” Ianto smiled at Jack.  
“You’re such a romantic, Detective,” John sneered.  
“That I am, John. It just took the right person to show me that,” he said.  
“Ianto! Would you please think about this?” John pleaded. “You’re just repeating the same pattern over and over. First Harold, then Owen and now this- this- man.”  
Ianto began to get irritated. “You know John; it seems to me the only person who’s repeating the same pattern is you. Every time I get involved with someone you try and tear them down. Now, I appreciate your friendship, but if you can’t respect my choices than maybe it’s better that we don’t see each other anymore.”  
John recoiled as though Ianto had slapped him. “Don’t say that, Ianto!”  
“I don’t want to say it! But I cannot go through this with you again! You don’t want me with anyone else so you actively try and sabotage the relationship.”  
“I-“John shook his head. “No, I’m not going to say anything else. You don’t want to be with me, and I don’t want to lose your friendship. So I think I’ll just leave now. Maybe I’ll go away for a while so I don’t have to look at the blooming of what promises to be a very –common- relationship.” He nodded to Jack and kissed Ianto’s lips. “Goodbye, Ianto,” he said and left, calling out, “Don’t forget to watch my show tonight. It’s about great loves through history. It’s too bad you didn’t pick me, Ianto. We could’ve had one of those.”  
***  
“Shit,” Ianto said. “I hate hurting him. He really has been good to me. But, if we’re going to have a chance I can’t have him looking over my shoulder all the time, waiting for something to pick apart.”  
Jack gently pulled Ianto up from the chair and kissed him. “You did the right thing.” He sighed. “Ianto, I went to John’s apartment tonight. I was looking for the gun.”  
“The gun that killed Mark? You can’t think John did that! He loves me, you heard him!”  
“Ianto, surely you know that some of the most famous murders have occurred between two people who loved each other? People don’t like losing the ones they love. It makes them angry, vengeful. You already know that John has the capacity to be both.”  
“No!” Ianto pulled away from Jack. “I don’t believe it. John would never hurt me! He wouldn’t-“ Ianto’s eyes flickered with doubt for a moment. “Would he?”  
“I don’t know, Ianto. That’s what I need to find out.”  
“Well, what did you find out?” Ianto asked. “Did you find a gun in his apartment?”  
“No,” Jack admitted. “But don’t think that clears him,” he continued as he saw the hopeful look return to Ianto’s eyes. “He could’ve thrown the gun away or hidden it somewhere else.”  
“Such as where?”  
Jack looked around the room. “When your cousin came over and talked about having an auction John asked me if he could have a few things he’d given you that he wanted back for ‘sentimental reasons’. I told him he couldn’t take anything until the case was over. One of those things was that clock,” Jack pointed to the grandfather clock in Ianto’s foyer.  
“Yes, he did give that to me. He has one just like it.”  
“I know. I saw it when I interviewed him in his apartment. It has a false front, did you know that?”  
Ianto shook his head. “No, I didn’t. John never mentioned it.”  
Jack walked over to it and tapped at it.  
It popped open.  
“Fuck- Jack- there’s a gun in there! It’s not mine, I swear it!”  
“Relax, Ianto,” Jack said as he put on gloves and took the gun out of the clock. “I know it’s not yours. I’m betting it was the killer’s, and I’d bet anything the killer is John.”  
“But why wouldn’t he have just taken the gun? Why leave it there?” Ianto asked, his voice shaking.  
“He didn’t know Owen was in the other room. When he fired the shot and heard Owen call out he panicked and put it in there, thinking he’d get it after Owen left. Unfortunately for him, your neighbor ruined his plans by finding the body first and calling the police. He never had another chance to take it.”  
“My God,” Ianto looked shattered. “I can’t believe this! John- tried to kill me?”  
“We won’t know for sure until I get the gun tested, but I’m willing to bet this is the murder weapon and that this is John’s gun.”  
“How could he do that?” Ianto was stunned. “I- we were friends. We were lovers for a little while, but we were always friends!”  
“Ianto, he never wanted to just be your friend,” Jack said, softly. “He always wanted you. It’s like you said tonight. This was his pattern. You’d get involved with someone and he’d try and sabotage it. He’d use his status as friend to be there to pick up the pieces, hoping something would change and you’d realize that he was the one you truly loved.”  
“Oh- fuck!” Ianto shook his head, trying to clear it from the images Jack’s words invoked. “Goddamn it!”  
He started crying softly, a combination of anger and loss on his face. “He was my friend,” he kept saying.  
“I know, I know,” Jack tried to talk as soothingly as possible. “And for what it’s worth I think he really did love you. I just think the love got twisted and became hate when he thought he’d never have you.”  
“This is my fault! I shouldn’t have slept with him!” Ianto covered his face with his hands. “I shouldn’t have-he must’ve thought I loved him when I did that!”  
“No, Ianto. This is not your fault. John is a very disturbed man. He was obsessed with you. You’re the type of person who attracts that. You’re an amazing man. It’s easy to see why he would feel the way he did. But Ianto, everyone feels that way about you and no one else tried to murder you. John did that because he’s-“  
“Lost his mind! And that is my fault! How could I not have seen this?”  
“Ianto, you seem to have trouble seeing what all the fuss about you is. I’m guessing you didn’t believe that John felt the way he did. “  
Ianto rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t. But I should have.”  
“Well, I think your problem is that you’re way too humble. I’ve never seen someone loved so much that has so little idea of his worth.”  
“What do you mean?” Ianto asked, indignant. “I believe I have worth.”  
“Yes, but not to the extent that you obviously do-to John, Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, Harold, and countless others.”  
“You?” Ianto asked, shyly.  
“Yes, me. Now I want you to stop thinking you could’ve prevented this. Take a shower and relax with a drink. I’m going to arrest John. Don’t touch the gun. I’ll have someone pick it up in the morning.”  
“Jack? Would you like to come back when you’re done?”  
“Are you kidding?” Jack grinned. “Try and stop me.” He turned around as he got to the door. “Ianto, please. Do what I ask this time. Keep the door locked and don’t answer it to anyone but me. And please, do not talk to John and let him know what my suspicions are. I know you want to believe the best about everybody, but in this case it could be fatal.”  
Ianto nodded, the sadness over John still evident in his eyes.  
“Don’t look so sad,” Jack reached out for Ianto and Ianto went willingly into his arms.  
He held on tight.  
“I’ll be back soon. I promise,” Jack whispered, kissing the top of Ianto’s head softly before kissing him equally softly on the lips.

TBC


	13. Final Revelations:  Say Goodbye, Say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer is revealed and makes one final,dangerous move.

***

Ianto walked into the bedroom and began to take his clothes off to get ready for bed He turned on John’s show and was listening to the familiar voice talking about great lovers of history, trying to make sense of what Jack had accused John of. He heard John’s voice:" _Love is eternal. It has been the strongest motivation for human action throughout the centuries...Love is stronger than life. It reaches beyond the dark shadow of death...They are not long, the days of wine and roses;out of a misty dream our path emerges for a while, then closes within a dream._  
He couldn’t reconcile the man he knew with the murderer Jack described.  
No matter what the reason was.

  
His back was turned when he heard a familiar voice.  
“That’s the way it is, isn’t it Ianto?”  
Ianto turned to see John holding a gun on him.  
“John-“he said, softly, “You don’t really want to kill me.”  
“No, I don’t. But I can’t stand the thought of you with that man. You were the best part of me, Ianto. Do you think I’m going to leave you to that crass detective, or anybody else?”  
“I couldn’t let myself believe it. I just couldn’t. Even though you tried so hard to make it seem like Owen did it, in order to get him out of the way. I couldn’t believe you would kill me.”  
“You’re so beautiful, Ianto. And so naïve. I love that about you. You really can’t see it? Can’t see how someone could love you that much?”  
“I-that’s not love! That’s obsession! That’s twisted-insane! You’re insane!” Ianto cried out.  
There was a pounding at the door and Ianto heard Jack frantically calling his name.  
“Ianto! Ianto! John, I know you’re in there! My men were downstairs and didn’t see you leave. Open the goddamn door! You can’t get away!”  
“Jack!” Ianto called out.  
He heard Jack try to break the door down.  
“There he is,” John smiled sadly. “Say goodbye to him, my love. Now it’s going to be you and me. The way it should always have been. The way it’ll be forever.” He pointed the gun and Ianto grabbed it, wrestling with him when he heard Jack break the door down.  
“We’re in the bedroom!” he yelled as he rolled on the floor with John.  
The gun got away from both of them.  
They looked at each other for a split second in which Ianto thought how strange it was that his life had become like a bad horror movie.  
Then they both scrambled for the gun.  
John got to the gun first but Ianto jumped on him and they once again fought for control of it.  
Ianto punched John in the ribs and John punched Ianto in the jaw, and they both stumbled backwards.  
John pointed the gun at the exact second Jack entered the room.  
Jack shot him.  
He went down with a cry, dropping the gun in the process.  
“Ianto!” he called.  
Ianto looked at him, tears in his eyes. “John-“he sunk to the floor and picked John up, cradling him as he lay dying.  
“I’m … sorry. I really... loved you,” he said.  
“I know. Don’t talk. We’ll get you help,” Ianto looked at Jack. “Call an ambulance!”  
Jack called for one, but he looked at Ianto and shook his head. He’d seen too many people die to think that John would survive.  
“It’s no use, Ianto.” John whispered. “I’m dying. It’s--- funny. I told you to … say goodbye to Jack. Say…goodbye to me, Ianto.”  
“No- come on, John hold on!”  
“Say goodbye, Ianto,” his voice was fading but he nudged Ianto’s face closer to his.  
“Goodbye,” Ianto said, his voice broken, and he kissed John for the final time.

***  
Jack came into the bathroom while Ianto was in the bath.  
“Are you ok? I was starting to get worried about you. You’ve been in here a long time.”  
Ianto looked startled. “Oh-sorry, Jack. I guess I lost track of time. It’s not every day that your closest friend and someone who said they loved you tries to kill you. And then dies in your arms professing that love.” He leaned his head back against the cool of the marble tiles. “I can’t believe any of this. I can’t believe John killed Mark thinking he was me, and I can’t believe he tried to kill me again tonight! “He was silent for a few moments. “It broke my heart to see him like that.”  
Jack nodded. “I know it did. You cared about him.”  
“Yes, I did. How could I have been so blind as to not see what he was going through?”  
“Ianto- the man tried to kill you tonight! “  
“I know. It still- I feel responsible.”  
“Well, you’re not. That crazy fuck was going to kill you just so you couldn’t be with me!”  
Ianto got out of the tub and Jack dried him off slowly, caressing him. He got Ianto’s robe and put it on him.  
Ianto turned into Jack’s embrace and they stayed like that for a while.  
“I have to call this into the precinct. I can make a statement as to what happened. Why don't you go to my apartment and wait for me there. I'll have a patrol car take you there."  
"I think I'd rather wait for you here."  
"Are you sure you want to be here when CSU comes?"  
Ianto nodded, still seeming like he was in shock.  
Ianto sat on the sofa. Jack brought some brandy to him,saying,"Come on,this will help."  
Ianto drank it, and Jack was relieved to see a little color return to his face. "I guess I should get dressed. CSU will be here soon."

Jack nodded. 'I'll get your clothes. I don't want you to have to go back in there."

Ianto looked relieved. "Thanks, Jack," he said.

****  
Ianto waited in the living room while CSU came in. Jack told one of his detectives what had happened and told her he'd take Ianto's statement.  
****  
Ianto was shaken after the team had gone, taking out the body of John Hart when they left.  
Jack put another glass of brandy on the coffee table.He sat beside Ianto and then put his arms around him.  
Ianto relaxed visibly under Jack's touch and after a few minutes he spoke.  
“He wanted us to be together forever,” Ianto said.  
“I know. But his forever would’ve meant your death, and there was no way I was letting that happen. He told you to say goodbye to him, Ianto. He was releasing you. Let him go. Say goodbye to him,” Jack sat on the sofa and moved to face Ianto.  
Jack caressed Ianto’s face, letting his fingers linger on Ianto’s lips.  
“Say goodbye to him.”  
“Jack-“  
“No, really. Say goodbye to him.”  
“I did. Oh, alright,” Ianto raised the glass. “Goodbye, John,” he toasted, and then he finished the drink.  
Jack took the glass from him and set it on the coffee table.  
He took Ianto’s hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“Now. Say hello to me.”  
“I- what?”  
“You’ve said goodbye to the past. Now say hello to your future,” Jack was smiling, but Ianto could tell by his intense gaze that he really wanted to hear what Ianto was going to say next.  
Ianto took a breath and exhaled sharply. “Hello, Jack,” he said.  
“Hello Ianto,” Jack said, and closed the last space between them with a kiss.

The End


End file.
